Dragon Guardians
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: A new adventure awaits for the ninja as he and 5 others teamed up to battle a new evil that is rising in power and is linked to his old foe, the Sorcerer...
1. History and Prophecy

**Dragon Guardians**

**Chapter 1: History and Prophecy**

**Note: Here is something that all of you will enjoy...**

* * *

"Ninja Slice! Ninja Slice! Ninja Slice!"

"Shing! Shing! Shing!"

Instantly, the robocrab broke down with it's pincers and legs cut down by the ninja(which we all know is Randy). Everybody cheered as he called out "Smokebomb!" and "Poof!" he vanished.

* * *

**After that...**

"That was so bruce! What do you think Howard?"

"Yeah Cunningham, I never thought that robotic seafood was part of the lunch menu!"

They laughed about it until Randy exclaimed: "Gee, I feel like I need to do something after school, wanna come with me?"

"Fine! Let's hope it's important to you."

* * *

**After school...**

Outside Smith's metal shop. "That is really stupid Cunningham! You asked me to come along with you so that you can ask the metal smith to sharpen your ninja sword!"

"You mean sword smith Howard and don't worry, it won't take long. Rest assure." Randy then made his way in calling out: "Mr Smith. you in here?" Instantly, He popped up from a heap of metals stunning the duo. "Wow he takes naps by burying himself alive? Now that's insane." Howard exclaimed chuckling to himself. "Who's trespassing my workshop?" Smith demanded loudly as he took his walking stick and poked around the area. "Uh, Mr Smith, do you smell smokebombs?" asked Randy hoping that he'll recognized him. "Sniff, sniff. Well ninja, I didn't expect you to drop by, so what brings you here?", "Well, you won't mind if you try sharpening my sword a bit please?" He looked surprised at the ninja's request but said. "Well, you mastered responsibility on your weapon. Follow me then. It won't take long." He then opened a switch in which the bookcase moved aside revealing the place where all the swords are made. "Told you it won't take long.", "Yeah whatever Cunningham! Let's just get over it already."

Inside the forge, while the swordsmith gets to work, Randy and Howard examined each sword made in this area. "So bruce! If you ask me." Howard exclaimed as he swung the sword a bit and unexpectedly let it go by throwing it pass the swordsmith's head. "Oops.", "You better not play around or else!" warned Smith as he continued sharpening the sword. Randy shook his head a bit about Howard's playful act and then, leaned his hand onto a rocky wall which was pressed and it revealed an opening in which inside the opening contains a..."What the juice? A scroll with a golden ribbon tied up?" He thought as he took it and quietly untied it and what the scroll revealed amazed him so greatly that, "Pssst! Howard! Get over here!" he whispered quietly to him as Howard who was still examining the number of swords stopped to see what was going on. When Randy showed him the scroll, he looked puzzled and a bit pissed. "Seriously Cunningham! All I see in this dumb scroll is nothing but six swords in it!", "But this is no ordinary scroll, it shows six swords with different colours and designs of dragons in it!" Randy exclaimed as he pointed to each sword. "Each dragon sword or whatsoever it's called is coloured red, blue, yellow, green, black and white." He said as he pointed at them each. Then he moved the scroll up revealing another picture which shows them pointing at a dark purplish dragon sword. "here they point at something and here." he said scrolling down. "They destroyed it into pieces of fragments! Awesome!", "Yeah come to think of it Cunningham, what does the scroll mean anyway?"

"It means how dare you touch my stuff!" said a voice. Both boys turned to see Smith standing beside them and were freaked out by him as he snatched the scroll. "Do you think you can get away from this?" he asked keeping the scroll. "I told you boys not to poke around my metal shop and if you ask me, this scroll is a secret and ancient story and prophecy!" Both Randy and Howard gasped. "But now, I guess I'll tell you all about it anyway since you boys have the guts to plunder, pillage and loot around my place!" Now both were in smiles. "First, the story." And it begins...

_"For 800 years, Norrisville was protected by a Ninja..._"Hey! That's from the opening theme or sequence or whatsoever!" Howard called out.

"No it is not! Now listen as I continue...

_"For 800 years, Norrisville was protected by a Ninja who valiantly battled and defeated the Sorcerer. but there's more to it than meets the eye for before the Sorcerer was sealed away, he wields a very ancient, powerful and dangerous weapon known as the Dark Dragon Blade. It granted him Umbrakinesis in which he can manipulate dark powers and darkness spreading chaos and destruction. When the First Ninja knew about it, he tried to battle him but he's too strong to defeat so in order to weaken his dark power, he recruited 5 others to become ninjas like him and together, they became known as the Dragon Guardians, wielding elemental Dragon blades for my ancestor created them in his metal shop..._

"And the metal shop is the one you work here. Right?" interrupted Randy.

"That's right. Now continuing...

_"My ancestor_(who's also blind just like him)_crafted 6 katanas for the guardians to use to battle the Sorcerer. Now each katana is elemental for the red one is the Fire Dragon Blade which grants the user, Pyrokinesis, the blue one is known as the Water Dragon Blade and it grants the user, Hydrokinesis, the yellow one is the Lightning Dragon Blade which enables Electrokinesis, the green one is the Wind Dragon Blade that allows Aerokinesis, the black one is the Earth Dragon Blade which has Geokinesis and finally, the white one is known to be the Ice Dragon Blade with ice powers aka Cryokinesis. With that, the guardians battled the Sorcerer defeating him and for the finishing blow, the First Ninja used all the elemental powers from himself and his allies and ultimately destroyed his prized weapon. With that, the sorcerer lost great power and to end the story, he attempted one last final attempt to spread chaos and destruction but because he lost his katana, the First Ninja, now solo defeated him again and sealed him away for good."_

After telling them the story, Randy and Howard were like, "That is so BRUCE!"

"Who would have guessed that the First Ninja had allies."

"And who would have guessed that there's some dragon power in each of them!"

"Now that you said it Howard, Mr Smith, is this all true or are you pulling my leg?"

"You don't believe me boy? Well, recall the time that the First Ninja is a Dragon Guardian or he used a move linked to it." Now that he said it, Randy and Howard did recall seeing the First Ninja use a dragon move on the Sorcerer sealing him away when they travelled back in time. "Yeah, now I remember that Mr Smith."

"That's right Ninja, that move is the ultimate and powerful move that combines all 6 elemental dragons together into one. To ultimately defeat the Sorcerer, the First Ninja must master all 6 elements from with the help of his allies."

"Speaking of which, those allies you talked about helping the ninja, how to tell if they are linked to the ninja?" asked Howard as he ate a burrito.

"Well, time for the prophecy." said Smith as he began.

"There is a prophecy that the dark dragon will reawaken and the Sorcerer will do anything to get his hands on it for this weapon is extremely dangerous as it can possess anyone who touches it and worse, if he has it, he can free himself and wreck havoc. Therefore, a new generation of Dragon Guardians must be summoned, awakened and recruited by the ninja in this school."

"Hold on! Are you saying that a few students can get a chance to become ninjas like me?"

"That is so, ninja."

"This is 10 times bruce! Howard, what do you think?"

"Bruce after all Cunningham! If you ask me, I've waited for a while until now to get a chance to become a ninja like you!" Both hi-5 and fist each other until Smith stated.

"I'm not certainly sure whether you'll be one. The Ninja must recruit them through their hidden potentials."

"Hidden potentials?" Both of them looked confused at it.

"That means that the ninja must choose his allies based on their hidden power. That happened before marking the reason on how the ninja defeated the Sorcerer. Now any questions before I kick you out of my metal shop?" he asked as he gave back Randy's sword to him.

"Yeah, is my sword a Dragon Blade and where are the others?"

"That, I do not know whether your sword is or not and after the battle, my ancestor was assigned to care for the weapons and because I have a lot of swords, I can't tell whether they are hidden and stored here or not."

"So that means you seriously do not know anything about the weapon's location and whereabouts?" asked Randy. That pissed him off as he grabbed the duo and "KICK!" they were seen flying out of his metal shop and they crashed onto a locker. "What the juice?" Randy exclaimed as he locked up his shop. "Ouch not cool Cunningham. Not cool." said Howard shaking in head.

"But why does he have to kick us out? Besides, my question was either not answered or partially answered."

"Chill Cunningham, the day will come when we unlock our full potentials."

"That's the cheese Howard and you get to be what you wanted right?"

"Indeed Cunningham. Indeed." They then fist each other's fist and left the school hoping that the day will come for either both of them or...

**Secrets of the Norrisville Ninja has been revealed. Will the duo get what they wanted and who else will be part of it? Chapter 2 coming soon...**


	2. Let's heat things up!

**Chapter 2: Let's heat things up**

**Previously, Randy and Howard had learnt about some history and prophecy about the Dragon Guardians and a new evil uprising and so far...**

* * *

**The next day...**

Randy and Howard met up and headed to class.

"Hey buddy, what's our first lesson?"

"Let me think...oh yeah! It's Food and Nutrition Cunningham."

"Really? Well, what's the worst thing that could happen like the last time when McFist sent the "Nukid" to expose my identity as the ninja."

* * *

**Answer? Well, at the McFist Industry...**

"VICEROY! WHAT"S THE PLAN TO DESTROY THE NINJA!"

"Rest assure sire, I have this Robomech here which has highly classified high-tech prototype weapons and best of all is immune to melee attacks by the ninja. Therefore, my plan...

"YOU MEAN MY PLAN!"

"(Sigh)Your plan to destroy the ninja will be a hit. A sweet Victory. Because sources say the ninja uses melee weapons to destroy my creations. Therefore, not a single slash will damage the mech."

"Interesting, but what's it made of anyway?"

"Nantonium. The rarest, hardest and strongest metal on earth itself."

"Is there such thing? Or you're playing too much SAS4: Zombie Assault."

"Oh come on, there is such thing! Even Ninjatana Warrior is playing that game while he writes the story. Currently, he's levelling up to 52 soon and yet, I just levelled up to 35 and still had a long way to catch up with him."

"Sounds like you're gamerized Viceroy! Well, release the Robomech at once!" That, he complied as the mechanized robomech was deployed.

* * *

**Back at Norrisville High...**

"Okay class, time to test your skills by using the different cooking methods at the stove." said Mrs Driscoll as her hand made skeletal husband talk about the next part of the lesson.(Such a mentally challenged teacher she is because of her obsession with the skeleton) At one of the stoves, Howard prepared the ingredients but as for Randy, he just backed a few steps away from the stove.

"Let me guess, Cunningham, too afraid of fire?"

"N-no Howard, it's j-just that..."That's when Howard who was losing his patience grabbed his friend and put him in front of the stove and turned it on making his friend freak out at the flames emitting from the stove.

"Oh my goodness, Cunningham, you fear the flames unlike before when you fear chickens." teased Howard as he added sternly, "But whatever you do, don't make me do all this dirty work and-" That's when Randy looked down and his NinjaNomicon was glowing. "Well it's about time!" Randy exclaimed as he took it and "Oof!"

**Inside the NinjaNomicon...**

Travelling down into the Nomicon, Randy found himself on the ground and saw a warrior fight a giant. He was somehow losing as the giant is pinning him onto the ground but the warrior kicked him while still being pinned and ultimately defeated him. "That is so bruce!" said Randy as the warrior clapped his hands and words appeared out of no where and it says.

_"No matter how great your enemy is, fight to the very end." _(I don't know if it's wisdom for the ninja but, never mind!)

"Piece of cake Nomicon, but the part when I freak out over a strip of fire doesn't count. Right?" That's when the ground swallowed him up, back to where he was.

**Now back at school...**

When Randy gained conscious, Howard was waiting for him as he boiled the pasta.

"So, did the Nomicon teach you how to fight fire or what?"

"All he told me is to stand up and fight to the end."

"Oh, that's not the cheese if you ask me." described Howard as he grated the cheese and while the duo are working things out, "BDOW! BDOW! BDOW! BDOW! BDOW! BDOW!" All the students stopped what they're doing and looked out at window to see the Robomech firing it's twin gatling laser cannons installed on it's gauntlets each on it's lower arms at multiple vehicles including the principal's car.

"NOT MY BELOVED CAR! Why did the author add this part of the story?!" yelled Principal Slimovitz. It got much worse when the mech stepped on the car a million times rapidly. "Now the author is making it worse for me to read and see!"(I certainly do! LOL!)Some people say that the principal is totally bananas over his car. (True is it eh?) Well, the mech went on a rampage shooting what it sees until it's infra-red vision targeted the school. "Zing! It's going to shoot and rip the school apart along with us!" hollered Bucky Hensletter and the students panicked for a while when, "Smokebomb!"

The Robomech looked down to see the ninja in action. That made everybody cheer in excitement. "This shouldn't take that long." said the ninja as the mech unleashed multiple heat-seeking missiles from it's shoulder mounted missile pods at the ninja. Drawing his sword, the ninja sliced them all avoiding the explosions until, he jumped on the mech's shoulder and(Oh yes, the mech is as large as the Avatar in C&amp;C 3: Tiberium Wars and Kane's Wrath), "Ninja Slice!", "SHING!". However, "What the juice! I can't cut it!" Nearby and hiding in the bushes...

"Told you he can't scratch the Robomech!"

"And soon enough, the ninja will be squashed like a fly!" Both laughed in agreement as the robomech grabbed the ninja and threw him onto the ground. Using his spiked feet, he tried to crush him but he kept dodging it as he tried other weapons to counter the Robomech like...

"Ninja chain sickle!" It didn't work.

"Ninja Rings!" they can't pierce through the nantonium armour.

"Ninja (Whatever weapon the ninja has.) Not a single of them can penetrate or damage the mech. "Okay...This is worse than the time Brent got stanked and I can't crack his armour to pieces." the ninja said to himself when the Robomech instantly, "KSH!" Ouch. Crushed the ninja.

From the school, Everybody shrieked in horror which resulted in tears and sorrows and some girls fainted in shock over the fighting while in the bushes, McFist and Viceroy cheered quietly and drank champagne to celebrate the "death" of the ninja. Or so...

One thing's for certain, the ninja is still alive. Under the Robomech's spiked foot, he was able to avoid all the spikes and is using his hands to grip the spikes and feet to try to push it off while his head and body is on the ground. "Ugh! It's too strong and...big and...heavy. Ugh! and I won't...last long...Ugh! if I don't get myself...out...of...it! Ugh!"

Suddenly, the words appeared again. "No matter how great your enemy is, fight to the very end." The ninja read through. "The Nomicon's Right! No matter how great my enemy is, Ugh!, I will not give up! I will fight to the very end! FOR NORRISVILLE!" Using one last bit of his strength, the ninja...(Here's the moment you've been waiting for and it's going to be so BRUCE!)

From the school, Howard was planning to pay for his friend's funeral when suddenly, "Hey guys, LOOK!" All the students looked out to see that the Robomech's foot is surrounded by a flaming aura and then, "BOOM!" An explosion caused it to stumble a bit and as the smoke cleared...

"The ninja is alive!" a student called out. All cheered with rejoicing as the ninja reappeared from the ground and what they saw was rare and awesome...

"Hey Ninja! Nice Costume! LOL!" Bash called out. Randy looked around himself to see that he had a new ninja suit but this time, it has the designs of a red dragon and his sword has evolved somehow, "Oh this is 10 times bruce! I'm a Dragon Guardian! The Fire Dragon Guardian with the Fire Dragon Blade!" The ninja exclaimed as he added. "Now, Let's heat things up!" From the bushes, "Okay, That was unexpected right Viceroy?", "Indeed." he agreed.

The Robomech seeing that the ninja is alive return fire. "Let's see what I can do now that I have PYROKINESIS!" Instantly, the katana emitted flames and, "Inferno Blaze!" The ninja fired waves of fire from the katana at one of the missile pods destroying it instantly and at the same time damaging it at last. In response, the mech tried to smash him with it's fists but, "Blazing Speed!" the ninja circled around and all over the mech, leaving a trail of fire around it and it also damaged it and when he reached the other missile pod, "Pyro Punch!" The ninja's hand emitted fire and seeing this, "Now I can fight ire with fire since I used to have pyrophobia but no more!" He then punched the missile pod off the mech. Enraged, the mech grabbed him and using his other hand, it unleashed fire on the ninja!

"Literally barbecued." said Morgan as the mech is revealed to have a hidden flamethrower but somehow, "What the juice! The ninja's not burnt alive!?" Heidi called out for she's video recording the whole scene with Her own McVCR.

Back there, "Let me guess, because I have pyrokinesis, that means I'm immune to anything flammable. Now, Flame Halo!" A tornado of fire surrounded the ninja's body(like spinjitzu) and it broke free from the mech's grasp. Using it, the ninja spun around and all over the mech damaging it even more. Easily pissed, the mech used it's laser eyes firing at the ninja but he's extremely fast and when he reached his face, "Time for the finishing blow. Eruption!", "BOOM!" A fiery explosion was unleashed and the Robomech is...headless and defeated as it collapsed into a million pieces. All cheered for the ninja's rebirth and victory. "Smokebomb!" and he vanished.

Later back at class, "You are something Cunningham. All the firepower you had is epic!"

"I know Howard, it's so elemental." agreed Randy as he stirred the sauce and poured some onto the pasta and Howard added the cheese as the finishing touches and the result? (Ah, forget it as we move to the next scene...)

* * *

**Back at Smith's metalshop...**

"So ninja, you got your answer from yesterday's question. Right?"

"It's so bruce." Right now, Randy is showing Smith, the Fire Dragon Blade. The katana has the designs of the red dragon and has fiery designs around it. "So the First Ninja is a pyrokinetic guardian and is the leader of the Dragon Guardians. Right?"

"Indeed Ninja, you fulfilled the first role, now comes the second role which is challenging..."

"And yes, recruit 5 students to be like me. Piece of cake! But one question before you can think of kicking me and Howard out like in the previous chapter, how did I get the power and why is that when I'm on fire, I don't feel like I'm burnt or scorched."

Smith did a bit of thinking and answered: "Once, you got hold of the katana, it granted you the power to manipulate fire and it makes you immune to your own element. Also, you have to learn to control your power when you battle another day and when you battle the Dark Dragon."

"It might be hard to find it and destroy it."

"That's because after the First Ninja destroyed the Sorcerer's weapon in order to weaken him, it's fragments were scattered around Norrisville but still, the weapon can possess others when it's in fragments. Therefore, caution is advisable. Now if you excuse me..." The next thing the duo knew it, "KICK!" Ouch.

* * *

**Back at the McFist Industries...**

"You failed me McFist!" shrieked the Sorcerer through the hologram.

"But, it's impossible! You see..."

"Let me do the talking sir." So Viceroy told the Sorcerer about what happened during the battle and upon hearing it, "Hmmm, it brought me back some ancient memories about the fact that I used to wield a weapon in my hands."

"Really eh Sorcerer? So what?"

"SO WHAT MCFIST!" shrieked the Sorcerer as he calmed himself down and continued. "Well, change of plans, I have an important job for you McFist, it involves finding 6 pieces of a rare and ancient treasure that were scattered around Norrisville and as for the Ninja, put him aside for a while and leave everything to me. But if I need assistance, I'll contact you. Is that clear?" Both McFist and Viceroy nodded in agreement as the Sorcerer finished his sentence. "Do not fail me this time McFist and one last thing, once you find the pieces of treasure, bring them to me and do not touch them for they are dangerous to man! Understood?" They nodded silently for the Sorcerer had big plans to destroy the ninja...

**So the ninja became the guardian and who else will he recruit to be part of it? Chapter 3 coming soon...**


	3. Lasers and Lightning What the Juice?

**Chapter 3: Lasers and Lightning. What the juice?**

**Previously, the ninja became the Fire Dragon Guardian and what's next? Just read on...**

* * *

**The next day...**

After the first few periods in school, "Gee, Cunningham, I heard our next class is physics!"

"Yeah and we will be doing the electrical circuits as our practical! That will be so bruce! Because it's our first practical lesson. Don't you think Howard?"

"Oh yeah! You get to play around the stuff!"

"Speaking of which, Howard, do you wanna play with fire?"

"No thanks Cunningham! But..." he then pointed at Bucky and gave Randy the thumbs-up. Smirking and snickering in agreement, Randy snapped his fingers igniting a small fire on his finger and carefully, he walked towards Bucky who is sitting with Flute girl(Why is it that the producers don't give her a real name? That's kinda stupid if you ask me), Stevens, Pradeep and Rachel who are his bandmates in the Norrisville High Marching Band. As soon as he's near, Randy put the small fire on Bucky's pants and zipped back to where Howard was. "This is going to end hilariously." said Howard as he tried not to laugh hard.

At the table, Bucky and his friends are chatting when, "Hey, do you smell something?" asked Flute Girl.

"Yeah, smells like smoke but where's it coming from?" stated Rachel.

That's when Pradeep sniffed a bit and saw Bucky's pants on fire. "Is it just me or is your pants on fire?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Bucky asked back as he looked to his pants and somehow, "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" He ran around the cafeteria screaming, shrieking and hollering hysterically making the entire school roar with laughter. It got worse when Bucky put it out. "Oh, that's better. Zing!" Not for long...

"HEY! You're sitting on my pot full of cream of chicken!" The lunch lady shouted. To top it off, it's still being cooked. Now that she said it, Bucky looked around and was so horrified at what he did that he ran around in pain and finally threw himself out of the window breaking his body. The whole laughed so hard that some of them are shedding tears of laughter even Randy and Howard.

"One single strip of fire."

"Twice the pain and humour!" They then continued laughing all the way to class.

* * *

**At McFist Industries...**

"VICEROY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Making a robot Hannibal."

"WHAT KIND OF ROBOT?"

"Well, the Sorcerer gave me some ideas for it and besides, he'll do the ninja business while we do his work."

"Well I know that because I sent the excavation team to the mountains to find what the Sorcerer needs and what does the robot do?"

"Easy, it can manipulate light energy, fires laser beams, make holographic images and teleports at any location at it's own choosing."

"So it is designed to be a photokinetic eh? BUT HOW IS IT GONNA DEFEAT THE NINJA NOW THAT HE"S A PYROKINETIC?"

"Well you shall see for yourself as I send this new toy by package."

* * *

**Back at school...**

Randy and Howard went to work on the experiment. "This is kinda challenging. Don't you think?"

"Oh come on! It's a piece of cake if the wires don't get tangled up on my hands but still, rest assure Cunningham." Howard then tried to unravel them but, "Harder than it looks."

"Oh, come on! It's never takes that long." But it got worse when the wires are tied up on Howard's hands. "Looks like I have to do all this myself." sighed Randy as he set to work.

**Meanwhile...**

Drinking a cup of coffee, Principal Slimovitz was lazily around by reading a newspaper and at the same time, gaming on his comptuer. "I can't believe Ninjatana Warrior just levelled up! How can I catch up in no time?"(To make things worse, you all remember in the previous chapter that I wrote his misery over his car right? LOL) He complained as he peeped at the article which has the picture of Green Lantern capturing Goldface, Gentleman Ghost and Sonar with his power ring. After that, he plans to go for a walk but as he exit his office, "Oof!" He tripped over a package. "A delivery? Well it's my lucky day." He said as if he's been cheered up so he opened the package and "KA-CHING!" Out popped the robot and it fired barrages of laser all over the place. One of them even hit his car creating a massive explosion. "Not again! I spent billions to fix it after what happened in the previous chapter! Oh, why?" (Don't care. LOL!) Plus, he hit the alarm.

* * *

**Back at class...**

"Alright Howard, I've set up circuit as you instructed and now all we need to do is untangle the wires off your hands. Right?" All of a sudden, "Attention students!" Evacuation is authorized for the school is being attacked by a photokinetic robot that's cutting the school down!" the announcement was made. "What the juice?" Randy exclaimed as he got trampled and crushed by the students evacuating the place. Standing up, "Well Howard, That will have to wait because I'm gonna bring in some firepower!" declared Randy as he took out his ninja mask, put it on and a flaming aura surround his body, transforming him into..."Yeah, yeah we all know in the last chapter." Howard interrupted as Randy disappeared within the fire. "Now can somebody untangle the wires off my hands!?" Howard demanded as he made it worse.

Meanwhile, the robot is shooting lots of laser in the hallway when, "Smokebomb!" The Fire Dragon Guardian made his appearance! "I'll just melt the metal out of you. Inferno Blaze!" The guardian fired waves of fire from his katana but, "EOW!"(That's the sound of the robot teleporting), "What the juice! Where did it go?" That's when, "EOW! POW!" Knocked from behind! Looking up, "Teleportation huh, Okay, Photokinetic, let's see if you can avoid my Flame Halo!" Unleashing a tornado of fire around his body, the guardian surged forward but the robot keeps teleporting while he chases him only when it teleported behind him, "Gotcha! Pyro Punch!" But..."SHEW! SHEW SHEW!"(that's the sound of the robot duplicating himself into holographic clones) "No way! What the juice?(my favourite catchphrase if you ask me.) Which is the real robot?", "Duh ninja, it's the one without a shadow!" Howard called out as he emerged from the classroom with the electrical wires still tangled on his hands. "Just gimme a second." Randy called out as he tried something foolish. "E-nee, Me-nee, Miney-VEEOW!" A laser beam hit the guardian square and he was blasted off to...

**Before we continue, we hit the McFist Industry first. Ok?**

"Haha! All the teleporting the robot's doing is wearing the ninja down."

"Moreover, he's wasting his firepower and tiring himself slow and steady as the battle rages on."

"While waiting Viceroy, let's get some doughnuts."

"Why not? Besides by the time we got back, the ninja is defeated fair and square big time."

**Ok, back to school...**

Somehow, Smith is still in his metalshop drinking coffee and working on the tools when, "CRASH!", "What is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry Mr Smith but I-" he stopped to dodge another laser beam as the robot and his holographic images advanced towards him. "Outnumbered I presume?"

"Yeah, just let me focus on finding the real one please." he begged as he dodged more laser beams. "Oh for Pete's sake, ninja! I told you it's the one with the shadow. Duh!" Howard called out as he appeared from where the guardian crashed through. "Hey buddy, can you stop calling me ninja because I'm a guardian now and thanks for the info." The guardian called out as he fired a fireball on the **real** robot damaging it. "Finally!" No, it's not the guardian. It's Howard because he **finally** untangled the wires off his hands but as the battle rages on, the robot tried to kick him but unintentionally, "Howard. Watch out!" Too late as Howard looked up and "KICK!" he crashed onto an electric circuit breaker and was zapped big time but also, when the robot unintentionally kicked him, he gripped it's foot to resist it. Moreover, the robot is being electrocuted. "This does not look good." Randy exclaimed. Smith even shook his head.

"ZAP!"(that sounds like it came from the place where the swords are being crafted. Right?)

"What the juice? Howard, how come you're able to resist the electricity even though you're being shocked real hard?"

"I don't know. Why did you ask me?"

"Also, what is that sound I just heard?" Smith wondered until an electrical current flowed through a circuit and in front of everyone, it reshaped itself into a...

"No way,another katana!"

"It turns out your friend is being chosen by the weapon itself!"

"And how did you know even though you're blind?"

"I might be blind but I can barely sense my surroundings."

As for Howard, "Well if you say the weapon chose me, well here goes nothing." Howard grabbed the katana and a lightning bolt struck him from the sky. In an instant zap, "Now that's the cheese Howard." Howard looked around himself complaining. "Seriously, yellow is not my favourite colour but still, it suits my element because I have electrokinesis." he added without a problem as the robot stood up and fired more laser beams. "Let's do this buddy." said Randy. "No problem, the Lightning Dragon Guardian is ready to serve." replied Howard. Then the duo engaged.

First, the robot duplicated into it's holographic clones and fired laser beams together. "Howard, make your move!" Randy called out. "No problem. Thunder Punch!" Howard unleashed electrical power on his fist and punched the real robot directly for he already knew which is the real one. "Score one for the Lightning Dragon Guardian!" Randy called out as he used his Pyro Punch on the robot again. "And score 2 for the Fire Dragon Guardian." Howard called out as he used another move. "Electrocution!" He fired an electric blast from his hand hitting the robot square. but the robot isn't done and starts teleporting all over the place to confuse them and at the same time, shoot more laser beams each time he teleports. The duo tried to hit it hard but it gets more challenging as anticipated. "Hold on Cunningham, I got a plan! Keep him busy for a while." Howard suggested as he walked to the circuit breaker and self-transform into living electricity by travelling through it!

"Some of the Dragon Guardians have different abilities like for instance, you are immune to fire while your friend can travel through wires." Smith described. "Like me?" That's when Livewire from Justice League appeared out of nowhere. "What the juice? I think you're in the wrong cartoon." Randy explained to her as he continue to dodge even more laser beams. "Oh sorry." apologized Livewire as she turned into living electricity and left the area.(Ironic or what? LOL!)Just then, Howard reappeared from above the lights and, "Quick Zap!" He touched the robot(which just teleported above him)shocking it greatly. "Works like a joy buzzer!" he then joined Randy. "Why don't you finish it buddy?" Howard liked the idea so, "Let's finish this with one shot! Lightning Bolt!" Howard formed a ball of electricity and fired a powerful bolt of lightning at the robot blowing it into pieces. "Now that's the cheese and it's so bruce! Howard." Randy exclaimed. The duo then fist punch each other to celebrate their victory.

**Now back to the McFist Industry...**

When McFist and Viceroy returned from buying doughnuts, 'Impossible Viceroy! How did the robot get demolished that quickly?!"

"I can't explain since it was the Sorcerer's idea though."

"Then let's just forget it and plan our next move. So want a doughnut?

"I want some!" Instantly, Homer Simpson appeared out of nowhere and, "Hey! You're in the wrong cartoon!" Viceroy called out as he drew a laser pistol and "BDEW!" shot Homer down. "Nice shot." complimented McFist. LOL!

**Later back at school now that everything is back to normal. Sheesh...**

"I underestimated your friend now that the electrokinetic has been chosen by the weapon and recruited by you. Nice job." praised Smith. Randy nodded in agreement as Howard added. "Not only that, I finally got what I wanted and it's so bruce!"

"Now that's the cheese Howard! We're now the Dragon Guardians. The 2 of us only and there's more to meet than meets the eye for soon, I will recruit a few more to join our cause!" While Randy and Howard are celebrating by juggling fireballs and lightning balls, Smith revealed something. "Just recently, the McFist Industry has began their excavation activities in the mountains and I fear this might happen."

"And why is this so important?" asked Randy.

"Like I said before, if one shard or fragment falls into the wrong hands, Darkness will rise." But what they didn't know that is while they're having their discussion, a silhouetted figure appeared laughing quietly and saying: "A great dark power I must seek. Soon, it will be mine!" The figure then disappeared.

**Howard got what he wanted and who will be next to become a Dragon Guardian? Chapter 4 coming soon...**


	4. An Icy Relationship

**Chapter 4: An Icy Relationship**

**Previously, Howard got what he wished or wanted(yeah whatever! You all read it)and a silhouetted figure was scheming for something but what is it? Answer? Never mind as we move on. LOL.**

* * *

**It all started when...**

"Attention Norrisville, as you know, the Moonlight Dance is tomorrow night and you have one last chance to find a date for this event." Heidi announced from the intercom. Upon hearing it, "No way I'm going to the dance Howard. Not like the last time."

"Yeah! I would rather stay at home and play Grave Punch 24,7,365!"

"Oh that's the cheese!" the duo then decided to leave when she appeared. "What are you boys up to?"

"Uh, nothing much just chilling out. Right Cunningham?" He nodded in agreement.

"Oh you better behave yourself brother unlike the last time I was studying my driving test while you and Brandy..."

"It's Randy!"

"Whatever. As I was saying, you two went to the movies last time and I nearly got the axe! So therefore, I expect the both of you to be at the dance because first, it's compulsory and two, if you two don't show up, I'll burn all your video games!" she then left. "She's not that serious. Is she Cunningham?"

"Yeah but mentioning that it's compulsory, we have no other choice."

"Oh, I hate this idea of going to be at the dance but what can we do?"

* * *

**So the next night...**

"I would rather go there to ruin it."

"Relax Howard. Besides, guess what I bought for us from my savings?" They looked down and shouted: "McTuxedoes!" They fist each other and headed to school. There at the gym, it was well-decorated and well-organized to the extent that it looks like a grandeur party. Students wearing different formal attires can be seen hanging around, chatting, partying and some of the boys are dancing with their feminine partners. On one side, Rudd Rhymez and his mixmaster partner and friend Tiny Timmy-Scratch-It are working on the audio and the music and at the Fish Cage, the popular students hang out there to party.

"Hey Cunningham. Isn't it your role to recruit some people to be come..."

"Like us." both of them said it together.

"Okay Howard, let's see...how about Bash?"

"Nope, he's strong but stupid."(No wonder Zak Saturday pointed out that Bash thinks that a "C" is a number.)

"How about Bucky?"

"He's too pathetic and weak." So this went on with Randy's suggestions and Howard's cynical reasons about rejecting them until...

"Okay, so many reasons you have but how about Theresa?"

"She's standing in front of us."

"Well buddy. It's complicated but-" He gasped. She was standing in front of them wearing a ravishing strapless white dress with a few diamonds embedded around her collar on the front and with a few accessories like for instance, she's wearing a necklace around her neck, a bracelet with pink hearts embedded around it on her left arm and a golden ring on her pointer finger on her right hand. "Hi Randy." She greeted smiling.

"I know that look on her face."

"And what does it mean Howard?"

"It means she wants to ask you to dance with her and it's now and never!" Right then, Howard pushed Randy onto Theresa making them blush at the sight of the interaction. "They can have their fun while I have mine." Howard chuckled to himself as he went to check on Rudd Rhymez and his crew. There, "Hey bros, what's the matter? it's like you've been shattered and battered big time bro!

"Oh some rhymin and rappin bro! We gotta fix the sound system. Tiny Timmy spilt fruit punch while rappin his head off bro." Howard could see the liquid on the audio systems and he's drinking a glass of it until an idea struck him. When no one's looking, Howard unleashed a jolt of electricity on his hand and gently tapped the audio systems making them come online. "That was swift and quick." Rudd rapped enthusiastically. "Hit it Tiny Timmy!" Well the audio was fixed thanks to Howard's electrokinesis but he never let them know as Tiny Timmy recorded and played some music for the dance.

Hitting the dance floor, all the couples made their way to dance for the night including Randy and Theresa. "I never thought that I'm dreaming." Randy stated.

"Me too. It's my first time dancing with you unlike the last dance that you and Howard darted off."

"By the way, you smell like rainbows."

"Thanks, I must have sprayed myself with that kind of perfume flavour."

"It also suits your style and the fact that you dress like an angel." Theresa blushed even more at Randy's compliments about her as they danced on until...(Okay, this is where the action begins)

Nearby, Flute Girl is looking for Stevens. "He promised to dance with me. I wonder if..." Then she saw him dance with Cynthia(a minor character). "How...can...he..." Flute Girl was speechless and traumatized. Then dropping the bouquet of flowers, she burst into tears and ran out of the gym. Outside, she ran into Bucky, Dave, Pradeep and Juggo. they too had the same problems just like Flute Girl and as all of them are in depression...

**Down there...**

"Oh my? Love or lost? well that's too bad for them but I can give them something if they want to reclaim it." Then, green stank came out travelling upwards to the victims and the result? Let's move on...

**Back at the dance...**

Randy and Theresa are enjoying themselves dancing around as a loving couple. Then, they plan to do something they have been wanting to do for a long time(because the ninja is too busy hacking robots and destanking monsters) Slowly, they went closer...and closer...and even closer...until..."CRASH!"

"What the-" Howard could have sensed it because 5 stanked monsters broke in freaking everybody out. As quick as lightning prior to his element, Howard hid in the fish cage without being noticed while the other students ran for their lives. Seeing this, "Get the others to safety Theresa."

"But what about you?" she asked gripping his hand.

Breaking it off, "I'll just find Howard and we're done. Now go."

"But-"

"Trust me! Have courage! It's stronger than steel." She complied and Randy hurried to find Howard avoiding the monster's attacks. "Cunningham!" from the fish cage, Howard was pinpointing his location and after dodging a few swift attacks, "Ready for this buddy?" he asked when he met up. "Oh yes I am! That's why I'm chosen by you to fight along side my best friend!"

**And so...**

"Smokebomb!" the monsters turned to see 2 guardians ready for combat. "Let's give them the axe buddy!" the 2 of them then fired fireballs and electric blasts as the monsters clashed with them. They smashed their way through while Randy and Howard dodged and used whatever element move they had. "CLANG! CLANG!" went their dragon blades as they unleash more fire and electrical power. "How long are they gonna wear out Cunningham?'

"Don't know, they look very durable and they outnumber us 5 against 2.

"Well you've been outnumbered many times!"

**Outside the gym...**

Theresa played her part until Heidi came looking for her. "Have you seen my brother?"

"You mean Howard? Oh yeah, Randy was looking for him." Speaking of which, that made Theresa worry about him and decided to do something dangerous...

**Back at the battle...**

"Pyro Punch!"

"Thunder Punch!"

"Inferno Blaze!"

"Quick Zap!" Whatever move they used is not affecting the monsters as they continue to smash them down big time. "Okay we better hide and strategize on how to destank them right?"

"Point taken." Just then, Theresa barged in and saw the fighting scene. "What is she doing here?" Howard demanded. Theresa just shrieked when she saw the stanked monsters and worse case scenario, they went after her. "Go and create a diversion while I rescue her." ordered Randy as he blazed through to save her. Howard sighed to himself as he unexpectedly pressed his hand on the audio system and somehow was charged up! "Oh, I'm gonna love this." He said as he charged up and opened fired creating a diversion. As for Randy, he blazed through, grabbed Theresa and blazed off. "Thanks ninja."

"No problem and just a reminder, I'm not a ninja, a Dragon Guardian."

"Ok, and you sure smell and burn real hot." Randy blushed about as he planned to get her out of here when stanked Dave and Juggo blocked the entrance! "Okay we better-WHAM!" He got slammed by stanked Dave and he and Theresa were sent flying out of the gym, through the hallway, through the cafeteria and crash landed into the freezer.(the same one when a stanked monster got frozen in one episode of the show)Fortunately, it was not locked until the lunch lady showed up and padlocked it without checking. When Howard saw this, "Great! Now I have to deal with all of them myself!" He sulked as he got surrounded.

**Down there again...**

"Ha! The guardians will soon be finished! I can't wait! AH-CHOO! I think I need to clean up for a little while. Let them do the job while I do mine."

**Inside the freezer...**

"It's...so...cold..."

"FWOOSH!" Randy ignited a fireball to warm her up. "Thanks but how did you do that and who's the other guardian I saw?"

"Well, I'm a pyrokinetic in which I can manipulate fire and the other guardian is my partner who's an electrokinetic who can manipulate electricity."

"Wow! But how were you able to acquire such power and what does it got to do with it."

"Well...I don't want to tell you this but since you were so interested, why not?" So Randy told Theresa about the prophecy and his role and mission in this school and the secrets of the weapons.

"I don't believe it! So you got a katana that can give you elemental kinetic powers?"

"Yeah and-"

"BOOM!" the same stanked monsters that blocked the entrance appeared scaring them! "Ok, this might end badly." said Randy as he readied his Fire Dragon Blade. But beside him, Theresa dug through her handbag and took out her twirling baton. "Uh, what are you doing?" That's when the mosters attacked, she twirled her baton blocking their attacks and when stanked Juggo threw his juggling pins, she twirled her baton to deflect the pins back on him. "Stand back or else!" she warned. They don't care as they swat her away so that they can focus on terminating the dragon guardian. However, Theresa who was knocked unconscious stood up and experienced something that will change her life...

Now the monsters were about to take action when she, filled with the will to protect the guardian felt something. "Is that..." Looking at her hand, it produced an ice crystal and Randy upon seeing it, used a fiery kick on the monsters and running to Theresa. "I don't believe it!"

"What was it? Is it some kind of...CRACK!" A cracking sound can be heard and the ice around them are reshaping themselves into...

"The Ice Dragon Blade!"

"What! And what's it doing floating in front of me?"

"I think it's choosing you to use it's power!"

"Really?"

"Well, I mentioned that I have a role to recruit others to join me for a cause. Right?" Theresa then remembered. "Therefore, I choose you today to become..." Then, he beckoned her to take the katana and she did with no hesitation as an icy explosion was unleashed.

"Whoa where did that come form?" Howard wondered as he continued to struggle with the stanked Flute Girl.

Now continuing, "Therefore, I choose you today to become...the Ice Dragon Guardian." When he finished his sentence, Theresa stepped forth now donning a ninja suit with the ice dragon design on it. "This is unbelievable! I actually thought that I'm dreaming when you said these words but it's realistic."

"Yes, now make your move." Already, stanked Dave and Juggo regained their conscious and charged towards them. Full of courage, Theresa looked around and manipulated the ice around her turning them into crystals and raising them, "Crystal Barrage!" She fired all of them pinning the 2 of them. "Now that is some power!" Randy complimented. She then blasted some ice forming a slope and riding on it back to the gym. "Oh yeah, I forgot all about Howard." realized Randy when he saw this as he blazed his way back to him.

**Now back at the gym(how many times did I go back to that area?)...**

"Cunningham! If you read me, I'm in hot soup!" Just then, Theresa rode by in her icy slope. "Hey! Who is that figure?" Randy blazed beside him answering: "She's a new member of the Dragon Guardians."

"Okay and what does she do?"

"See for yourself buddy." Landing down Theresa clashed with the monsters with her dragon blade slashing and swiping them. "She's swift and well-focused." Howard complimented as Theresa called out. "Uh guys, a little help here?" Right now, stanked Dave and Juggo reappeared and attacked her from behind. "Okay buddy, we better finish the job and make it quick and easy!" Randy ordered as he and Howard aided Theresa. Soon, all 3 Dragon Guardians fought side by side against the stanked monsters.

"So how the juice are we gonna destank them?" Randy thought to himself as he avoided stanked Bucky's arm punches. Beside him, Theresa is firing icy blasts at stanked Flute Girl enraging her. "Gee, it sounds like as if it's cold-hearted." That gave Randy the juice. "That's it! Dragon Guardians, I got a plan! The 2 of them are all ears as they continued to resist attack. "You, paralyze them. After that, you freeze them and I finish them. Got it?" They nodded and continued fighting. "I'm gonna use a new move!" Howard declared as he spun his Lightning Dragon Blade with one hand very fast. So fast, it charged up increasing it's power. "NOW! Lightning Disc!" Howard fired the flat, circular electrified disc at stanked Pradeep paralyzing him greatly. He then used this move on the other 4. "Alright ice girl, don't leave us hanging!" Theresa got the message as she rode on the icy slope she created as a way to move around quickly landing in front of the paralyzed monsters. "Frost Breath!" She fired a powerful icy wind freezing all of them. "Now I get to finish it!" Randy declared as he landed on the ice. "careful you're melting the ice real fast since fire melts ice!' warned Howard.

"Got it. Well here goes nothing. Eruption!" A fiery explosion was unleashed and the monsters are destanked at last. "from cold-hearted to warm-hearted." said Theresa. "She sure knows a few tricks off her sleeve Cunningham!" laughed Howard.

"Wait, What!" Uh-oh, Howard spilt the juice.

**Now down there...**

"Okay I'm done and what!" Looking at the scene, he saw 3 Dragon Guardian through the chaos pearl as the other pearls dropped onto the ground powerless. "No! It can't be! This is impossible! AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"(That is the loudest screech he has ever made in his life imprisonment)

**After the battle...**

"So you're the ninja all along Randy and later, you became a dragon guardian bringing Howard and me to become one like you."

"Yeah, I was the first to know about it and you're the second."

"I wasn't talking to you Howard."

"I know. I'm just stating a fact that-"

"Never mind Howard. Why don't you just check on the victims while I explain to Theresa about what's going on." Howard mumbled under his breath as he went to check on them. Now that they're alone, Randy and Theresa went for a walk outside the school. Now because of the attack, everyone left leaving the 3 of them to fight back. "Gee Randy, I feel like our time to be together was shattered."

"Why should you say that. I enjoyed my time with you. It's the best dance that I ever had."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we get to dance and best part, you're a cryokinetic aka the Ice Dragon Guardian and we fought together. Don't you feel like it's your fate and destiny to become a Dragon Guardian like me?" Theresa never felt so happy in her entire life as she and Randy gazed at each other's eyes again and went closer...and closer...and even closer until...finally...they felt it. It lasted for a few minutes like as if their lips were stuck together for a while. Then classical music was being played because for some reason, Howard gave it some of his juice to power it up and right now, the dragon couple is dancing through the night while Howard set his sight and gluttony over the refreshments that weren't destroying during the battle and he's already making a huge mess of himself.(Looks like he has no etiquette that's why)

**The dance was enjoyable to Randy as he and Theresa became an official couple and even better, Theresa has acquired cryokinesis becoming the Ice Dragon Guardian. So that means it's halfway through until all slots are filled with chosen candidates. So therefore, stay tuned everybody. Smokebomb!**


	5. Whoopee 3: Where the Wind blows

**Chapter 5: Whoopee 3: Where the wind blows**

**Previously, a dance and the results? A new member. Now continuing...**

* * *

**Sometime later...**

"Here we are Cunningham!"

"Yeah buddy, guess what? We're at..."

"WHOOPEE WORLD!" The best buds laughed as they made their down the escalator doing stunts and arcobatics like how they themselves as Dragon Guardians can do. "Guys, be careful or you'll be in the hospital in less than 10 minutes!" Heidi called for she was accompanying the "dynamic duo" tot he amusement park. There, "Hi Randy."

"Hi Theresa. Sorry we're late."

"I know. Got your text message saying that Howard had a huge business."

"In the bathroom and it's like a stinkbomb when I got there.'

**Flashback...**

Randy was walking and he just reached the Weinerman Residence. Just then, Heidi burst out coughing and she's followed by a green stinky cloud. "What the juice?"

"My brother is doing his business and it's horrible!"

"Now that's what I call a "stinkbomb!"

**Now...**

"Well, never about that Randy, how about we get started?"

"You said it Theresa." Giving her a cool gesture post and joined by the others, Randy, Howard, Theresa and Heidi began their fun.

**At McFist Industries...**

"VCEROY! YOU HERE?!"

"Yes Hannibal I'm almost finished and..."

"NEVERMIND! What's the plan to capture and destroy the ninja and his allies and at the same time celebrate the 15th anniversary of Whoopee World?"

"Well, I thought of building an Animatronic Whoopee to be designed to destroy the guardians."

"Wait a minute, are you telling me..."

"Yes Hannibal, the incident when Whoopee went missing and was replaced by the replica that's negative? Well I didn't discard it, I kept for a while until now. So here's my plan..."

"YOU MEAN MY PLAN!"

"Yes, yes, your plan to destroy the ninja is simple. I have reprogrammed it with the help of the Sorcerer to eliminate the ninja and his allies. All we need to do is to use the ninja to help out in the anniversary and when time's up, the animatronic will go rampant on eradicating him and his allies."

"So you're telling me that the ninja is the mouse and the animatronic is the mousetrap?"

"That's right Hannibal." Just then, the Sorcerer appeared at the glass tube. "Is it finished Viceroy?"

"Yes indeed."

"Excellent." The Sorcerer then stanked it making the animatronic more dangerous than before. "With my power, your little toy will be an excellent candidate for the ninja and his allies to deal with."

"Okay Sorcerer. We'll do the job."

"Do not fail me." he then disappeared. "He's more serious than before isn't he Viceroy."

"Indeed sir. Well, to Whoopee World we must go to celebrate the 15th anniversary and carry out your plan."

* * *

**Back at Whoopee World...**

Everybody is going bananas over the 15th anniversary of the theme park as first, the **real** animatronic Whoopee performed their theme song in front of everyone making them overexcited including Slimovil who threw off his shirt and ran on stage but the Robo-Apes were ready as one has a golf club and upon seeing him, "Four!" he called out as he swat him out of the theme park. Next, we focus on Randy and co as they rode on rides together and participated in many game booths. Randy kept winning prizes for his girlfriend while Howard wasted them. "You really have bad aims." Heidi stated.

"Oh come on! At least its getting better!" Howard stated as he suddenly felt queasy. "Let me guess, too much Charlie' chicken?"

"I guess everything in whoopee world is free of charge and that's why I can't resist my stomach!" Howard then dashed to the bathroom leaving his backpack to his sister to take care. "My brother makes me do his dirty work." she mumbled as she tried to carry it but it was as heavy as led so she dragged it all the way to a nearby bench. "What did this moron pack?" she thought as she opened and rummaged through to find some food he bought and stuff in it and..."What the?" It turns out he brought his Dragon Blade.

Shortly thereafter, Howard returned from relieving himself and saw what his sister was doing. "Whoa sis! That belongs to me and it's private!" He stated snatching his bag from her.

"Private?! When I find something illegal? It's not private anymore! Now give it me!" she yelled trying to snatch the bag back but Howard wouldn't let her so he ran and she gave chase.

While the chase is on, they passed by a photo booth and emerging out are Randy and Theresa.

"That was some photo shoot."

"You bet love." Randy is holding 3 photos and the first has them fondling, the second one has them smooching and the third one has them with their arms around their back and shoulders and they each conjured a fireball and iceball. "Hey, we better head to the performance again, I heard McFist and Viceroy got special announcements during the event." So the 2 made their way and Howard ran into them. "Oh great Cunningham! I'm so dead by my sister!"

"Whoa buddy what the juice are you talking about?"

"She found out that I have the Dragon Blade and she's after me and now I'm considered her illegal younger brother!"

"Okay this is not getting bright after all so how about this, hide in the public bathrooms and wait until the coast is clear. That way, she'll never find you."

"But if I do Cunningham, I'll miss the show!"

"There's one near the stage, just hide there and watch it."

"Now that's the cheese!"

**So it went as planned...**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I, Hannibal McFist and my beloved assistant, Wilhelm Viceroy are here to commemorate the 15th anniversary of Whoopee World!" All cheered to his words.

"To celebrate, we all know what happened before and it went out of control until the ninja saved Whoopee!" All cheered louder. Randy recalled that.

"And if only the ninja s here, he can help whoopee with the anniversary event." All groaned a bit however. "This could be a trap or a scheme by McFist." thought Randy. "Hey Theresa, keep watch and don't let your guard down, I'll give McFist what he wants."

"Gotcha."

**Thus...**

"Smokebomb!"

"The Dragon Guardian's here!" A background character called out and all cheered. "Yes! He's here and to begin with, there will be free photo taking with Whoopee and the ninja. Starting...NOW!"

"Now McFist?"

"Yes, ninja everybody wants an entertain and it can't be refused. Enjoy for now." So while Randy and Whoopee have pictures with everybody, McFist and Viceroy quickly and quietly retreated to the room backstage. "It went as planned right Viceroy?"

"Of course sir. The ninja will never know that Whoopee is actually the one the Sorcerer stanked. The real one is actually here relaxing for a break."

"Why yeah." The real animatronic responded as he sat on his chair and do nothing. McFist and Viceroy then laughed menacingly.

**Back there...**

"This really is not that bad." Randy thought as more kids were fighting over a spot with Randy and Whoopee. "hey Whoopee, what do think of this 15th anniversary of Whoopee World? Pretty cool. Right?"

"Why yeah or should I say..."

"Hey wait a minute, since when did you talk more often than before?" That's when it took action by using his guitar to fire a laser beam! It destroyed a booth causing everyone to scatter. "What was that for Whoopee?"

"It's for the ninja!" He then fired another shot when, "CRACK!" An ice wall was created. "I knew she will come." Randy thought as Theresa aka the Ice Dragon Guardian rode on her icy slope she's creating when Whoopee fired laser eyes destroying her icy slope causing her to stumble. Regaining her strength, the Ice Dragon Guardian drew her Ice Dragon Blade and engaged Whoopee as he activated the axe blades on his guitar and they clashed. From the bathroom, "My sister cannot find me so that means the coast is clear." Howard thought as he watched the battle and quietly...

Back there, Randy joined Theresa and the guardians clashed until, "Electrocution!" An electric blast hit Whoopee sending him onto a robo-ape. "Hey buddy good to see you."

"I sure am glad I struck it's head." But there is one problem, regaining it's strength, Whoopee powered up with stank!

"What the juice? Stanked Whoopee?"

"Okay, Cunningham, now we know why Electrocution does not do the instant kill."

"Incoming!" Whoopee began to unleash ultrasonic waves from it's guitar and the trio of guardians jumped to avoid it. All 3 took action.

"Flame Halo!"

"Lightning Disc!"

"Snowstorm!" A tornado of fire surrounding him, firing a disc of lightning and a tornado of ice and snow surrounding her, all 3 charged but Whoopee fired another ultrasonic blast sending all 3 flying into different directions.

**So far...**

"It's been an hour and what the juice is going on with the crowd?" Heidi asked herself as she watched the public run out of the park. "Whoopee is attacking the amusement park!" Bucky answered to her as he ran.

"Wait? What!" Then from above, she saw fire, lightning and ice being unleashed in all directions. "Oh yes, the Dragon Guardians are taking care of business." finished Bucky as he ran out of the park. "Then that would mean..." A flashback of herself discovering the Lightning Dragon Blade snapped her mind and, "I got to hurry." she then sprinted her way to the scene.

**Back there...**

"Burn this stanked Whoopee!" Randy called out trying to kick him fiery but Whoopee swat him with his guitar. "How about I knock you cold, Crystal Barrage!" A barrage of ice crystals direct hit him but Whoopee deflected some of them pinning Theresa to one of the bleachers. "Mind if I give you a shock of your life? Quick Zap!" Whoopee turned to his front and Howard pressed his hand onto Whoopee's body electrocuting him big time. "Oh yes, here's your electric bill!" While the Lightning Dragon Guardian is doing damage, Whoopee readied it's eyes, "Oh crap, I forgot all about that!" and "VEEOW!" Howard got hit by it crashing onto a row of booths. That is when Heidi arrived and saw the fight. "Howard!" she gasped. Right now, the Lightning Dragon Guardian is critically knocked out and Whoopee is advancing towards with his guitar-axe weapon. "Why yeah, let's go for the kill!"

"Get back! That's my brother!" Instantly, Heidi stepped forth between them. "I guess she knows my identity crisis." Howard thought to himself. "Why yeah, get out of my way or I'll chop you!"

"No one and nobody, does harm to my brother! One single move and you'll regret it!" shouted Heidi. So loud that air currents can be blown around them...wait what?

"What the juice?" The Fire and Ice Dragon Guardians exclaimed. The air current became stronger and stronger and as Heidi felt it, t responded!

"What the?"

"Sis! This is the moment you've experienced!" Howard called out as from a distance, a tornado is spiralling towards their direction. "Uh-oh, scram for now!" Whoopee declared as he ran, but the tornado instead whirled towards Heidi engulfing her. There, "Where am I?" was her reply and her answer came when a small whirlwind whirled in front of her releasing the air currents and revealing to be...a dragon blade!

"What's going on?" Theresa asked as she and Randy got up and hurried to see it.

"Heidi's been reborn."

"As?"

"As the Wind Dragon Guardian." and the tornado vanished revealing Heidi in her ninja suit with green dragon designs on it. "She also has the Wind Dragon Blade." Howard added. Heidi looked at her brother. "I must thank you for this and since I can manipulate wind, does that mean I have Aerokinesis?"

'Something like that but you're known as an aerokinetic."

"Why yeah, I'm gonna enjoy this!" Stanked Whoopee unleashed more stank making him go berserk as he fired lasers in all directions to attack the guardians. "Be my guest sis."

"Sure brother. Let's see...Cyclone Blast!" Instantly, she raised her hand towards Stanked Whoopee and a blast of wind was unleashed sending him flying onto the stage. Now 10 times berserk, Stanked Whoopee fired rockets from his guitar at her but, "Not gonna happen! Whirlwind Kick!" first, she jumped putting her hand on the ground and spun real fast forming a whirlwind while her legs and feet work on the speed and deflect the rockets back at the Stanked Whoopee. "BOOM! BOOM!" Explosion after explosion weakened the stanked animatronic. "Finish him!" All encouraged as Heidi drew her Wind Dragon Blade and, "Hurricane Drift!" A column of air currents surrounded her and sped with the wind towards Stanked Whoopee and "SHING!" Whoopee exploded and the stank returned to the Sorcerer.

**There...**

"Impossible! 4 Dragon Guardians in a day ruined my plan! AARRGGHHH!"

**Back to the surface...**

"What the heck just happened?"

"Oh McFist you're here! You mascot went rampage and how did he get stanked?"

"I don't know ninja..."

"I assure you we never expected that to happen. However..." Then Viceroy gave a signal and the Robo-Apes brought the **real **Whoopee here!

"It's a good thing he's all safe and sound."

"Gee Viceroy, that was not a half-bad idea."

"Thanks ninja. Now let's party for the 15th Anniversary of Whoopee World!" And they did.

* * *

**Now back to school...**

It begins with Heidi working in her office and examining her Wind Dragon Blade. "One thing's for sure, the Fire Dragon Guardian chose you."

"He did Howard?" for she knew he came in to talk.

"Yeah, he's actually Cunningham all along because now, he has a job to do."

"I see, I'll keep that n my mind and...sorry about what happened before."

"Me too. Before, I must not let anyone know of my current service."

"I understand." The siblings shook hands and then, "By the way, the metal shop needs repairs."

"How come?"

"Apparently, your weapon blasted it's way out to seek you and choose you to use it's power that's why."

"So that explains it. Well, I'll let the principal know."

"And if you ask me, we now have elemental powers!"

"That's the cheese brother!" They hi-5 each other as a result.

**Siblings with elemental powers is epic! That way, it can perhaps improve their bond. I guess, chapter 6 coming soon...**


	6. Unearth the newbie

**Chapter 6: Unearth the newbie**

**Previously, Heidi was winded up during the 15th anniversary of Whoopee World. The fun never stops for the Dragon Guardians!**

**Note: For the last 2, they will be my OCs. One will be here and the other in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Outside Norrisville High at the parking lot on Monday...**

"Alright Crash, we're here at Norrisville High for your first day! I hope you and Bash can get along well as he will be thrilled to see you again! Don't you think?"

"Uh...yeah Aunt Marci."

"Okay, see you after school!" The car door opened and a boy with the same stature as Bash emerged but he's different for he's darker than Bash(Too much sun) but not so dark for he has brown skin and he's wearing a T-shirt with a "C" on it and jeans with white socks and sports shoes. He has short black hair with the shaved sideburns. After the Limousine drove off(because it's from the McFist Industries) The lad looked left and right and smiled. "Time for a stunt performance."

Instantly, he removed a skateboard, stepped on it flipping it in the air, caught it and...

**Inside the school...**

The background students are doing nothing but walking around the hallway when, "BANG!" The same lad from just now skated in moving left and right and jumping over obstacles like the janitor's cleaning equipment which stunned him. He then skated past many students impressing them with his moves. Even the girls were crazy and love struck over his wicked skills. He did many different skateboard stunts like a real pro for a daredevil. This went on until he stopped because he was searching for his locker and it's nearby and beside...

"Wow Cunningham look behind us!"

"Howard. I'm busy trying to..." He stuck his head out to see the newbie. "What the juice? He looks beefy and manly."

"It's my physical appearance. The name's Crash Johnson. New here at Norrisville."

"Crash Johnson? Wait a minute, you're Mcfist's nephew!"

"Also Bash's cousin. Originally, I studied in Flackville but transferred here to get better education. Flackville for some reason is not my "type". That's why my mom got the idea of transferring me here and at the same time, stay with my uncle and my cousin."

"Ohhh..."

"Well gotta go, class starts in a minute."

'A MINUTE! Howard, we're late!"

"You said it! We'll see you later!" The duo dashed off leaving Crash surprised at their reaction.

**And so...**

"Class, let us welcome our new student. Crash Johnson. Nephew of McFist." The guys were amazed and the girls were head over the heels when Bash entered. "What the, Crash, what are you doing here?'

"Oh hey cousin, you mom got the idea of bringing me here."

"I don't recall that piece of crap."

"Yeah, your mom even told me you've had 3 hours of detention for giving the principal a wedgie for giving you detention and I find it hilarious since she never got the chance to tell you that she'll pick me up at the airport."

"Yeah whatever. Just stay outta my sight okay!"

"Chill dude I understand."

"You better!" So Crash just spent the first few lessons being adored by secret admirers as he excelled in every lesson and for some reason, Bash was having jealous eyes. After that during gym class, he beat Bash's fitness test record making him pissed. Finally, it was lunch break and while Bash and his goons sit together, he sat with Randy and co. "What do you think of this school?"

"Well Randy, I kinda enjoyed myself. my grades are getting better and everybody here is cool although..." he took a quick peek at Bash who has been staring at him coldly for some time. "Never mind, wanna see some breakdance?"

"Breakdance?"

"Watch me smooth it to groove it for I got the moves to prove it." He rapped as he jumped off and performed an amazing performance attracting the whole school as some recorded the dance and many hot chicks were becoming more insane on his talents and manliness. As for Bash, he can't stand it...and it won't last that long...

* * *

**The following Friday...(It's Friday! Friday! Friday! Oops sorry got carried away over Rebecca Black's song :P)**

"The new kid Crash Johnson has hit the popularity level higher than I have imagined. Ever since joining our school 2 weeks ago, he has contributed much like joining the Wave Slayers, basketball team and even the football team. This manly, sporty and academic student has so far been rated the most popular student in Norrisville. Fans go bananas and even better, Rudd Rhymez made him part of his crew and he was even invited to sit with the popular students in the Fish Cage at the gym. How will it go as the days go by? This is Heidi Weinerman. Signing off."

Turning off the TV, Randy, Howard, Theresa and Heidi gathered for the Dragon Guardians are using Heidi's office as their private HQ to coordinate their activity. "Buying that new McFlatscreen is a new upgrade for we can slide to turn it on and it has many channels and my own scoop to broadcast and even better, it has the geography of all of Norrisville! What do you think? It's the cheese!" However, only Teresa was listening while the boys are daydreaming. "Guys?"

"What? Uh, sorry sis, got carried away."

"And Randy?"

"He has something in his mind." True, Randy is somehow meditating and after a few minutes, "I thought of something."

"Okay Cunningham, spill the beans."

"I see that Crash Johnson has a positive attitude and mind set. He might be perfect to be the next Dragon Guardian."

"Speaking of Crash, where is that man?"

"He's signing autographs from his fan club." Theresa answered as out the office, Lots of girls are getting signed autographs. "Ha! From an upper class man to a celebrity! Haha!" Randy ad Howard laughed about it while Heidi decided to interview Crash and Theresa is helping her out by recording the interview. As they left the office, "So Cunningham, now what?"

"Hmmm...wanna do our 30 seconds to math?"

"That's the cheese Cunningham!" Laughing harder than ever, the duo left the office.

* * *

**Outside the school...**

While this fan club pandemonium is ongoing, Bash creep behind a wall and with envy watched as his cousin is getting a lot of attention. Already, his goons had switched their allegiance to him. All of this made Bash turn green, or should I say, more green and red because he cannot stand it anymore, he stormed off to the back of the school and stared punching a trash can so hard that...

* * *

**Underground...**

"I smell anger and jealously. They will make a good combination." Soon enough, red and green stank were unleashed.

* * *

**Back there...**

"Crash is so dead! He's stealing my limelight! My life here! My future! My-ACK! The mixture of green and red stank went inside him and a horrible transmutation takes place because all we can see is the silhouette of the transmutation as it gets from bad to worse...for the school.

**Hitting the crowd...**

Heidi and Theresa reached the sports field and caught sight of Crash. "You know what to do?"

"For sure." Theresa readied the McVCR and she and Heidi who's holding a microphone approached Crash but before she could get started, "RAH!"

"What the juice?" Theresa exclaimed putting down the McVCR. Instantly, a stanked Bash jumped up landing behind Crash but his form is different from before. Instead, he has brown skin and spikes on his limbs. His eyes are glowing green and he's full of rage and fury. "Bash? What happened?" Crash asked him for he can recognize his hair but instead, Bash tried to pound him but he backed off and the crowd scattered over his stanked form. "Bash! Stop it! What the deuce?" Bash doesn't care about his cousin as he's hungry for one thing since he's been stanked. So just as he tried to smash him, "CRACK!" an ice shard hit his arm and looking at it, he looked up and Crash was gone, he then turned and saw him being saved by a ninja donning a ninja suit with the designs of a white dragon. Then, a blast of wind hit him for in front of him is another ninja donning a ninja suit with the designs of a green dragon. "What the...who are you people?"

"We're Dragon Guardians. I'm the Wind Dragon Guardian and the one that rescued you is the Ice Dragon Guardian."

"Dragon Guardians?"

"A group of chosen guardians to wield elemental dragon blades to protect the world from abominations like this." The Ice Dragon Guardian pointed out as stanked Bash made his move by firing spikes at them. "Hold on, Crystal Barrage!" Manipulating ice crystals, the Ice Dragon Guardian fired them intercepting the spikes. "Go now before he gets you!" The Wind Dragon Guardian called out as she fired Cyclone Blasts to repel more spikes. Crash was confused and freaked out by this so he ran for cover. However, stanked Bash still wanted to get him so grabbing the 2 guardians and throwing them aside, he pursued him.

It became a wild goose chase ironically or should I say that the wolf is hunting the chicken for around the school, Crash is being pursued by Bash as they went bashing and crashing around for some time until he got cornered at the back of the school, "Bash! Are you crazy? What good will it do to get rid of me?"

"Extinction!" was his answer as he fired more spikes at him but instead, a tornado of fire appeared burning them. "I bet the school did serve BBQ today did they?"

"Yeah right. Shock this monster!" stanked Bash got shocked and soon enough, the Fire Dragon Guardian and the Lightning Dragon Guardian attacked. "There are 4 of you?"

"Yes." and soon enough, the other 2 emerged and joined them to fight the stanked. However, due to his new form, stanked Bash became more ferocious and wildly swat the guardians out of his way and approached Crash with his monstrous fists. "You've gone insane over hating me for no reason I can tell." The monster growled at him. "What's going on guys?"

"Shush sis! Something tells us that..."

"Leave it to Crash buddy."

"I was gonna say that..."

Ok, back to the newbie, "What's wrong with you? What did I do to deserve this? Don't you know you're endangering your own life?" Crash expressed it out but stanked Bash growled harder. "I don't wanna do this. Please Bash. Come back to us!" That made Bash stop. "I never did anything to you. Before, I always looked up to you as a role model since when we were young. You are an inspiration to me. So please, come back to us and be the normal Bash that I wanna see bro." Stanked Bash was silent and speechless until...

* * *

**Underground again...**

From his chaos pearl, "Words can't be more powerful than my minion who has power. If you ask me, double the stank, double the trouble and power!" The rat snickered in agreement as more stank is used.

* * *

**Back to the surface...**

While stanked Bash is still in his state, the stank strikes back! "Not good Randy, it looks like his power has doubled."

"Theresa is right! It'll be hard to destank him unless..." All of a sudden, stanked Bash raised his arms and slammed his cousin with his fist! "Ooh, I hope he's not a pancake!" Howard exclaimed. "Now what?"

"Don't worry Heidi, he's alive and well." Randy spoke the truth as Crash was able to hold his giga fists but it was not strong enough. "This...has...to stop!"

"I know Crash. So, are you ready?"

"For what?"

"For this!" Randy gave the signal and from a window, Smith who was watching the battle nodded and opened his window. Instantly, something shot out through it and it landed between the monster and the newbie. "KSH! Agh!" Bash was struck by it. AS for Crash, "Dude, that is some nifty sword in front of me."

"So Crash, wanna accept the offer?"

"Wait..." Crash stared at the Dragon Guardians. "You're telling me..."

"It's your choice. Make the most out of it. Your fate and destiny will be decided on your future." Crash looked at the katana that was struck on the ground in front of him. It has the designs of a Black Dragon and with a determined face, "If this is my fate. Let my future be decided." He grabbed it causing the earth to shake and the dust was thrown in the air. After the dust was cleared. "What just happened? I feel a great power entering me yo!"

"Let's just say, welcome, Earth Dragon Guardian to the team." Crash was stunned at first but after looking down to see that he's wearing a ninja suit with the designs of the Black Dragon, he's ready. "So...how can I rescue my cousin?" He received his answer when Stanked Bash lunged to him. "Yikes!" He thought stepping on the ground when suddenly, the ground breaks up and he fell into it. "No that's some Earth Power!" he exclaimed stepping on the ground making it crack open a pit. The monster was enraged and tried to pound and smash him but somehow...

"Check it out guys! He's strong enough to resist him bashing!"

"Howard, that's the Earth Dragon Guardian's ability. No razor-sharp melee weapon or hand-to-hand combat will affect his physical stature."

"All Dragon Guardians have abilities?"

"Yes, Heidi. All have like when I first became one, I found out that I am immune to any thermal condition for instance." They then watched as the Earth Dragon Guardian created some, "Earth Spikes!", "SHING!" Spikes emerged from the ground damaging stanked Bash when he stepped on them. It responded by firing more spikes from his body but Crash used the Earth Spikes he manipulated to counter them by lifting them from the ground and firing them at the opposing spikes and stanked Bash. "Sorry it has to be painful cousin but this also means I have to end this. Landslide!" From above, a heap of earth fell on the monster trapping him greatly. "Now what?" He called out to the others. "Oh yeah, I'll take it from here. Eruption!" Randy jumped onto the monster releasing the fiery explosion destanking him.

* * *

**From the underground again... :p**

From the underground, "ARGH! I expect it to be better but no, it made things worse for me! ARGH!"

**After school...**

Crash was keeping his Earth Dragon Blade when Bash and his friends approached him. "What just happened?'

"Long story cousin. I hope ya ok."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just remember, stay away from me and my crew.(He's back to his old ways of tormenting students) And one more thing..."

"Yeah what is it?"

"...enjoy yourself." He and his gang them left. Crash smiled and said to himself. "I think I already did enjoy myself." He then looked at his katana for the last time looking at the Black Dragon design on it and finally, closed his locker thus ending the day and chapter.

**Only one more member and the Dragon Guardians are complete! Stay tuned and Smokebomb!"**


	7. Aquatic Assault

**Chapter 7: Aquatic Assault**

**Previously, a newbie who is manly was recruited to manipulate earth(aka Geokinesis) thus becoming the geokinetic Earth Dragon Guardian. Who will be the last one to be part of the guardians?**

* * *

**The next day...**

Randy and Howard are checking their lockers when an announcement was made by their principal. "Attention Norrisville! The Physical Education staff has been saving for a rainy day to come because first, it's not raining and second, what I'm trying to say is that they've install an Olympic-sized pool along with another pool and a Jacuzzi out the school near the sports field!" Both boys gasped. "Cunningham! Don't you know what that means?"

"Yeah buddy. POOL PARTY!"

"Oh yeah Cunningham. Norrisville High will get a taste of our idea to throw one in this school."

"That's the cheese buddy. Since, school's over, wanna check it out?"

"Count me in!"

**Outside...**

The duo went to check it out and what they saw amazed their eyes. In front of them is the large Olympic-sized swimming pool with another pool and the Jacuzzi. There, "Yo guys. What's up yo?"

"Haha, Crash. Here to train I presume. Hmmm..."

"No Howard. Here to watch the swim team train."

"What the juice? We have our own swim team?"

"Yeah Randy, before the pool's installed, registration's been open to those who want to join the group and now that the pool's been installed, the swim team can now train for the upcoming tournament against Flackville."

"Yeah right, I bet we can beat that school since the wave ski and chess tournament. Right Cunningham?"

"I don't think so Howard. Besides, Flackville was said to win a lot of these swimming tournaments against other schools but not ours' cause we don't have a pool yet until now. Remember this lesson, "To underestimate your enemy is to invite your defeat."

"I really don't get the cheese Cunningham but as the leader of the DGs, I have a lot to learn from you."

"Now you get the cheese and Crash, I wonder who's the captain of the swim team?"

"Oh yeah, forget to mention it. They say she's a half American, half Japanese girl who hails from a family of Olympic swimmers and she's here!" Randy and Howard turned to see a girl with long, red hair and she's kinda attractive based on her green eyes, fair skin and a sexy figure design on her body. More like an Asian appearance to them. "The captain of the swim team. Ariel Mizu." Crash introduced as they watched her and the swim team train for the upcoming tournament. While watching them, Randy asked himself. "I wonder, if the school installed the pool here. Then, where was it installed from? Answer?

* * *

**McFist Industries...**

"VICEROY! What's the status of installing pool facilities in Norrisvile High?"

"You mean the swimming pool not the pool table we're playing with." In the office, McFist and Viceroy are having a game of billiards in the office. "Whatever Viceroy but is it also our job to exterminate the ninja and his allies?"

"Yes Hannibal and that's why we helped installed the swimming pool facility in the school. One thing's for sure, they never know what's in store for them. Follow me and I'll show if you don't understand the gist of-"

"HA! I hit the 8-ball in the pocket and I win Viceroy. IN YOUR FACE! You owe me $500!"

"Are you done or what?"

"Yes you were saying something about the storage area, yeah we'll go there AFTER YOU PAY ME!" Viceroy sighed and paid him as they headed tot he storage area.

**At the storage area...**

When they arrived, there are 6 large rectangular aquarium tanks containing some robotic, digital life forms. "Each tank contains a different aquatic specie to counter the ninja and his allies. I have around here, robo-sharks, squids, hammerheads, manta rays, anglerfish and hermit crabs men at-"

"MY DISPATCHMENT!"

"Yes, your dispatchment."

"That is some army if you ask me Viceroy and how will we bring a large fishy army to attack the ninja and his allies?"

"Now that you mentioned it..." Viceroy opened a computer in the room and it shows the dimensions of the pool and for some reason, it's linked to the computer. "If you look closely, the walls of the pool are hidden passageways for our aquatic robo army to enter the school, draw out the ninja and his allies and they won't stand a chance against an army like this!"

"And the army makes me hungry, how' bout we grab some seafood for lunch?"

"You said it and one more thing, your nephew revealed to me of a swimming tournament taking place next week on Thursday. This will be the time for us to unleash the aquatic army against the ninja and his allies!"

"Yeah, he and Bash are at odds. Truth to be told, I favour him more than Bash."

"So do I and I'm hungry. Shall we get going Hannibal?"

"Sure whatever."

* * *

**In the afternoon...**

"Norrisville's first swimming tournament which will also host it for the first time live on Norrisville." Heidi can be seen on TV with Theresa at the swimming complex. Right now, "Here we have the new student, Ariel Mizu, captain of the swim team. So Ariel, what is your opinion of the upcoming swimming tournament?"

"First of all, it was a dream come true that this school had one and for my opinion, I made ready the team to train hard with sweat and blood. Seriously, I knew this day would come since I've heard that Flackville's been winning this kind of tournament and for the first time, Norrisville High will get the chance and opportunity to challenge them! I look forward to this event and we'll give it all we got during the event!"

"Strong and confident words from the captain, well you have it Norrisville! This is Heidi Weinerman. Signing off."

"CLICK!" The TV was off as Randy, Howard and Crash turned to see Heidi and Theresa enter the room. "Hey sis how's the interview?"

"Always big as always Howard. Now to prepare for the event, I need all your help."

"Okay, we got this in the bag but FYI, if we're gonna do this kind of job, we must not use our elemental powers in front of the crowd." Randy reminded the whole group as they listened attentively. "So what's the plan Heidi?"

"I might need tight security for this event only. Me and my brother will host the tournament while Theresa records the event and all I want you and Crash to do is to keep watch."

"Alright then let's get it over with but why first of all?"

"You might not know it before because we had a lot of trouble hosting events that resulted in catastrophic stuff Crash."

"Okay...that sounds insane. No wonder you expect the event to go smooth-sailing."

**On the day of the event in the afternoon...**

Randy and Crash went around minding their own business as students went to the bleachers to sit. "This is boring Crash! Can't we do something else like "crash" the fish cage?"

"You sure know how to use my name in an ironic manner." Crash replied. Just then, "Hey there." a voice spoke up. Both turned to see Ariel in her trademark Norrisville one-piece blue and orange swimsuit. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much to do but you're name is Ariel right? I'm Randy Cunningham and this is Crash Johnson."

"Nice to meet you two."

"So they say you hail from your family who are Olympic swimmers?"

"Yeah, my parents entered the Olympic games in their days before. I was inspired to learn and become like them and started my own training programme to be the best I can."

"Neat." They chat for a while until the competition was announced. "That was a good chat with you guys. See you!"

"Yeah and all the best!" the duo called out as Ariel hurried off to meet her swim team while for some reason, an idea struck Randy...

Nearby, Theresa was setting up the VCR when from behind, she saw a robber robbing an elderly woman. Smiling, she looked left and right and when no one was looking, she created an icicle from her left hand and fired it at the robber pinning him to a nearby house. It was a cold and calculating surprise for them somehow.

Once all had settled down. "Welcome everybody to Norrisville's swimming tournament! 2 swim teams from our school and Flackville will compete against each other for victory! There will be a few competitions held in our Olympic sized swimming pool so stay tuned till competition commences!" Heidi then turned to see Howard snoring. Manipulating wind, she blew it on his hair with her right hand. "Did I miss anything sis?" she smacked her head in disgust.

Meanwhile, Randy and Crash decided to rest their feet when, "McFist!"

"Whoa what's my uncle doing here?" True, at the back of the bleachers are McFist and Viceroy playing video games. "I thought my uncle is always busy."

"Sometimes Crash, he visits the school just to have fun and watch the ninja get pwned by robots and monsters."

"That's kinda suspicious to the point that you mentioned that my uncle comes here to watch the ninja get pwned." Randy could agree with Crash because he sensed that something sinister is going on...

At the bleachers, "HA! I win again Viceroy! Pay me!" Viceroy sighed and took out $200 and gave it to McFist. "By the way, when do we unleash the aquatic fishy army Viceroy?"

"Just wait Hannibal. Leave everything to me."

"But I said before the army is under my dispatchment."

"Sigh...fine just wait for my signal and you dispatch them."

**Finally...(The whole tournament would be slightly inaccurate. Sheesh...)**

"Okay people, let the tournament...Commence!" Howard announced as Heidi went to the pool area to signal the starting point. The Norrisville swim team before beginning their tournament. "Alright girls, may the best swimmer win!" Ariel announced for they will compete against among themselves so they wished each other the best and they readied themselves against Flackville.

So to begin with, the tournament will host 3 catergories. 100m, 200m and 4x100m freestyle swim relays. 4 girls from both schools each will compete against each other and only the top 4 will emerge victorious so first is the 100m relay. Once Heidi opened fired, a dive and some splashing can be heard and then cheering from both schools(Students from Flackville also came to support their school) Seeing this, Randy and Crash cheered while Theresa worked on the recording. Even McFist and Viceroy supported for fun and for the right time to...(Okay, I think I must not expose their plan first so we skip him for now)Right now, Flackville beat Norrisville in the 100m relay so in the 200m relay same thing except when Howard was commentating. "Look at how fast the girls from both swim teams race through to reach the end especially Ariel Mizu the captain of the swim team! She's so fast like as if she swims like a dolphin or...sis! which aquatic fish is the fastest in the water?"

"Howard just shut up and continue!"

"No need to, the captain just emerged victorious thus both schools are tied. Therefore, we'll begin the final relay within an hour so break time!"

**Therefore...**

Buying some tacos and burritos, Randy and Howard went back to the pool complex to have their snack with their friends. "Good stuff." Crash can be seen eating 5 burritos while Randy and Howard chat about Grave Punchers. Just then, Ariel showed up. "Mind if I join you?" The trio nodded as she sat down saying, "Thanks for your encouraging support. I must say that this is going smooth-sailing."

"Whoa are you referring to me or Cunningham and Johnson."

"The both of them Howard."

"Hey how the juice did you know me."

"Your sister told me about your quirkiness and humorous attitude."

"Now that makes me astonished. I also need to go to the bathroom. Please excuse me." Howard dashed off as Randy and Crash smiled back at Ariel from her previous words to them.

As for Howard, he was feeling urgent and somehow found a socket attached to the commentary area. He smiled. When no one was looking, he powered up self-transmutating into living electricity and travelled into the circuit which connects to the whole school.

* * *

**Inside the school at the office...**

Heidi and Theresa were in a discussion when Howard reappeared from the socket startling them. "Did I interfere anything?" The next thing he never expected, the door opened and was thrown out flat on his face. "Uncivilised!" He called out as he went to the bathroom.

**Inside the bathroom...**

"I hope it wouldn't take long since I ate 15 burritos and 10 packets of taco with melted cheese on top." Howard replied to himself as he began to do his business. Suddenly, "VICEROY! IS IT TIME?"

"Patience Hannibal, it might be time-consuming to wait but remember, strike when the iron is hot!"

"I know, I did that when I was fixing the iron for Marci!"

"I'm not referring to the actual iron, I'm referring to the artificial aquatic army that you are gonna dispatch to hunt the ninja and his allies!"

"Oh yeah, I hope everything's ready and going according to plan?"

"It should be." Howard who was in the cubicle of the toilet gasped when he eavesdropped their conversation when, "Oh crap! I think it's coming out!" Soon enough, plop plop sounds can be heard and a foul smell was diffused. "Oh what's that smell Viceroy?"

"It's a horrible smell! Like Muscleman's laundry! KOFF! KOFF!" They burst out of the bathroom and there, "You know who else smells like dirty laundry? MY MOM! WHOOOO!" Out of nowhere, Muscleman emerged and went around swinging his shirt in the air. "Is it just me or it is that cartoon characters are appearing in our show and story?"

"Don't know but let's just go and carry out the plan as soon as the tournament's finished Viceroy."

"Perfect ideal timing sir!" As they left, "I gotta warn them and I guess I will take real long to finish my business!" Howard can now be groaning as his business is big, long and foul-smelling which includes breaking winds...(which smells like my dirty socks. Disgusting. Sheesh...)

* * *

**Now back outside...**

"Welcome back Norrisville and everyone. It's clearly unknown why my brother wasn't here for 30 minutes so I'll take over and as you know, it's time for the final relay and it will decide today's winner!" All cheered as the competitors took position. "Go Ariel!"

"Swim to victory!"

"Make our school proud!" Cheering can be heard from the students as Ariel waved to them. At the bleachers, "Once it begins, I'll trigger the signal. Right Viceroy?"

"Just remember when is the right time?" Just then, "On your mark, get set..." McFist readied a remote control. After a few seconds, Heidi opened fired and diving and splashing can heard . This is what McFist was waiting for because without hesitation, he pressed the red button on the remote control and the signal was given. A signal that will bring forth havoc and a surprise...

* * *

**At the McFist Storage area...**

Upon receiving the signal through the control panel, "Release the army!" A robo-Ape ordered as each robo-Ape went to each aquarium tank and as soon as all are in position, a green light flashed on the control panel giving them the signal to release the army. Together, the robo-apes pulled down a lever and the walls connected to the tanks opened up and the aquatic army swam their way to their destination to begin their feasting...

* * *

**Now back there...**

"She's winning!"

"Alright! Doing good out there Ariel!"

"Finish it!" More cheering can be heard as Ariel swam her way to finish the relay and as all of Norrisville cheered for it...

"SPLOOSH!" Something shot out of the pool revealing it to be..."Ha! It's just a sharkman-like hybrid!" Bash exclaimed scornfully. But upon seeing it, "Something's not right." sensed Randy. He then took a closer look at the pool and saw, "Passageways?" Then at the surface, "Hey Jawson! You and what army?" Buttermaker mocked out. All laughed at the joke until the robo-sharkman snapped it's mechanical jaws and Randy who is still getting a closer look at the pool saw submerged figures emerging from the passageways. "What the juice?" Suddenly, multiple aquatic robots shot out of the pool landing everywhere scattering both schools and throwing the swim teams into confusion. "Not good dude!" Crash exclaimed as the army began to tear the place apart shooting and stabbing anything with their tridents. "Yeah it's good because..." Nodding at him, Randy and Crash hid under the bleachers and somehow, Ariel noticed this. "What are they doing?" she thought as a robo-hermit crab man fired triple lasers but she quickly ran. Then, turning her head to the bleachers, it exploded revealing...

"Fire Dragon Guardian!"

"Earth Dragon Guardian!" The guardians drew their Dragon Blades and began slicing robots all over the place. "Where's your buddy? He would never miss this battle!" Crash exclaimed as he punched the ground. "Earth Spikes!" Multiple earth spikes were summoned below the robots dismembering them. Then, a group of robo-squidmen took position and fired their tridents at them when, "CRACK!" a wall of ice was formed shielding the two of them. "If my brother never misses the fun, we'll have our fun shall we?" It was none other than the Ice and Wind Dragon Guardians. "Let's cook the seafood into scraps!" Heidi stated as she fired her Cyclone Blast throwing some robo-manta ray men out of sight, Theresa froze some robo-squidmen with her Frost Breath, Randy fired waves of fire incinerating some robo-hammerhead sharkmen and Crash created a boulder and threw it at some robo-anglerfishmen. While the fighting was going on, in the bushes, "I bet this army will destroy the ninja!"

"And how much will you bet?"

"Good Question Viceroy...how' bout a $1000?"

"Deal! Let's continue the fun. Shall we?"

Back at the battle, "There's too many of them!"

"No wonder we're outnumbered and surrounded." True, more robots are being deployed and by now, they encircled their prey. All readied their tridents. Ariel gasped and it drew their attention. "Hey, isn't that..." Soon enough, Ariel was discovered and the army readied their weapons. "Get out of here! t's not safe!" Theresa called out as some of the robots pursued her but she evaded their attacks as she acrobatically dodged their lasers and plunged into the pool. "This does not look good." Heidi exclaimed as the aquatic army plunged in too when suddenly, a whirlpool was formed surprising everyone. "Well it does look good." Randy exclaimed as the next thing he knew it, the whirlpool shot up showering everyone. "On second thought, I almost forgot that..." Randy snapped his fingers but no reaction. He snapped some more but nothing was ignited. "Bummer."

"Wait! What about Ariel?" Crash asked. The guardians checked the pool and there she was, alive and well. "What just happened? I was pinned down by those ravages and then, I felt a surge around me and..." She felt something behind her, she drew it and there it was a katana with the designs of a blue dragon. "What is this?"

"First of all, welcome, Water Dragon Guardian." she was speechless over Randy's words. "To begin with, you are granted the Water Dragon Blade which helps you enable Hydrokinesis. The ability to manipulate water."

"You're kidding?" was her reply until she looked at a huge puddle of water and what she saw made her realize it. Through the reflection, she was clad in a ninja suit with Blue Dragon designs on it. "I don't believe it...why me?"

"One's choice must be chosen for a purpose. You decide." Ariel thought for a while and somehow, the aquatic army that was splashed and knocked out regained their conscience and resumed their attack. "Oh great, this is gonna be endless!" Crash exclaimed as the guardians resumed their attack. One of them jumped in to attack Randy when a blast of water hit it sending it out. Yurning to Ariel who just made her shot. "This is looking good. Hydro Hand!" She fired a water-shaped fist at 3 robots damaging them. "Wise choice." Randy exclaimed as they jumped out and joined the other guardians to fight. For some reason, many of the crabmen fused together into a robo-monster crab. "I've fought that before in chapter 1!" Randy exclaimed as to his surprise, Ariel made her move. "Hydro Cannon!" a powerful blast of water instantly dismembered the crab. Then, "Water Pulse!" Ariel shot a ball of water that damaged robots and it did a splash damage on many more near them. All the guardians fought hard but there' too many of them until...

"KICK!" the door tot he front school was kicked and coming out is..."You're late buddy."

"Sorry, eating 25 burritos is a big and foul mistake!" Soon enough, a huge stink cloud flooded it's way out. "What a stink!" Heidi exclaimed. "Yuck! It's horrible!" Theresa exclaimed. "Totally not cool yo!" Crash exclaimed until suddenly, one of the robots tried to attack Howard when suddenly, it stopped and then, "BOOM!"

"What the juice?" all exclaimed as the stink cloud diffused all over the place and all the robots instantly were blown up. The gas even diffused through the passageways and then...

Back at the bushes, "I win! You pay!"

"No fair Viceroy!" McFist pouted paying him when Viceroy got a call. After answering to it, "It looks like the storage area caught fire and it's a big one because of some stink cloud."

"Looks like we'll let them celebrate because we'll deal with them again!" McFist stated with rage over losing his bet to Viceroy and then, "To top it off, the smell is terrible that's why!"

* * *

**3 days later...**

"Excellent work ninja. You chose wisely and recruited well. You better start preparing them to hep fight against the great evil!" Smith briefed as Randy looked at his team consisting of Howard, Heidi, Theresa, Crash and Ariel. "You chose us because of some great evil that will destroy us and you enlist us to help you?" Heidi asked him. "Yes, these are dark times my friends. I chose you to become Dragon guardians because of what I see in you. Courage, determination, strong will and many more aspects which we have. If we can learn to work together, the great evil will be vanquished for life. Are you with me or will you back down?" Randy then drew out his Fire Dragon Blade pointing it mid-air. The others stared at each other for a moment, then, all drew their weapons and pointed them in mid-air with the tips in contact and raising them in the air, "DRAGON GUARDIANS!" They called out as the katanas glowed revealing a vision of the 6 elemental dragons marking the rebirth of the guardians.

**Finally, the list is complete! Now the real adventure begins. Chapter 7 coming soon...**

**I just updated my profile. You'll see something bruce in it and you'll love it :)**


	8. The First Fragment

**Chapter 8: The First Fragment**

**Previously, the Dragon Guardians are formed and things are about to change...**

* * *

**So far...**

Ever since the Dragon Guardians are formed, things had changed in Norrisville...

On Monday, a gang of robbers robbed Greg's game hole. Greg was already passing out the money to them when a fireball was thrown past them. They turned to se the Fire Dragon Guardian in the game hole. "Everything burns if it's hot enough." He then drew his Fire Dragon Blade and engaged the robbers burning their rears easily and they ended up with their rears in a pail of water beside a police car. "Thanks for the rescue and saving of my game hole." Greg gave him some nachos and after consuming them, he burnt out of sight shocking him.

On Tuesday, the theatre caught fire and while everybody panicked over it, a blast of water shot by putting out the fire. All turned to see the Water Dragon Guardian conducting her life saving and after that, the fire died out and she self transmute into living water and disappeared.

On Wednesday, another robbery took place and the thugs stole a car to make a quick getaway but in the middle of driving, "Here's your ticket for over speeding!" Then, the Lightning Dragon Guardian appeared in front of him and he put his hand on the car and a surge took place. The thug was confused by this and decided to drive over him but to his surprise, the car was motionless when he tried to drive. Then, "And here's your one-way parking ticket! Thunder Punch!" Then, "POW!" The thug crashed onto the police and after being apprehended, the ninja then quickly self transmute into living electricity and went into a nearby appliance and is out of sight.

On Thursday, a roller coaster ride on Whoopee World malfunctioned and the ride was off the track. All panicked to it when a whirlwind swept by and held the ride down with little effort lifting it. The people awed by this watched as the ride was successfully brought down to the ground without a scratch and after that, the whirlwind faded revealing the Wind Dragon Guardian and after ensuring that everything is ok, she whirled out if sight.

On Friday, another robbery took place and the thug was holding a hostage. The police find it hard to do the job as the thug was armed with a heavy machine gun when from behind, the Earth Dragon Guardian burst from behind and from the ground and tapping his shoulder, the thug turned and, "POW!" he was sent flying to the police and as he lay on the ground severely dazed, "Soon his pain will be gone!" The police looked up and watched as he dove back into the earth and never emerged out.

On Saturday, an avalanche was triggered naturally at Snowklahoma. Those at the area were trying to evacuate but the avalanche was moving real fast until a wall of ice was formed blocking it and it came to a halt. All looked up to see the Ice Dragon Guardian riding on her ice slope she created on one hand and the other to fire ice blasts. After that, she rode off.

Finally on Sunday when McFist summoned a robot to attack Norrisville in order to draw out the ninja's attention, the Dragon Guardian showed and as a team blasted the robot with their elemental powers within 6 seconds. They then smokebombed out of the fight leaving the robot critically damaged pissing McFist so much that he spanked Viceroy on his posterior for no reason when he saw the footage of the battle in the office at the McFist Industries.

**And now...**

Back at school on Monday, the gang is watching the news as many people all over Norrisville talked about their heroic acts in the office. "Gee, it's like we're famous dudes." Crash described. "More like we're being widely known by the whole of Norrisville." agreed Ariel. "Well so far you all did good ever since I played my part and-" That's when the door burst open and Smith showed up. "I've got big news for you people. Follow me."

"But Mr Smith I'm not done with my..." He was cut of by his glare. "Oh what the juice. What's in store for us?"

**Later in the metal shop...**

"You're not gonna expect and believe this." Smith first opened a computer and it shows pictures of excavation or digging site or something to the gang. "Let me guess...they're digging for a fragment of the Dark Dragon Blade?"

"Maybe. That's why after school you must go there and investigate. And remember, do not touch the fragment because-"

"Yes, yes, we know it's a very possessive fragment to any life forms. Organic-"

"And digital."

"Yes and...what the juice? Digital? How can you be so sure?"

"The corruption of the fragment is like a virus or a plague infecting one victim to another regardless of organic or digital life forms.

"Well in that case..." Nodding at his team, they wore their ninja masks and transformed. "Okay. Let's find some sacred treasure!"

**So after school...**

"So what's the plan?"

"Theresa just let me first scan the place." Randy suggested as he watched from a distance. There, an excavation site was buzzing with robo-apes patrolling, working, digging, taking coffee breaks and other stuff. In an office, McFist and Viceroy are having a discussion. "VICEROY! What's the status!"

"The excavation is still in progress sir."

"Tell the robo-apes to double the digging! We need to get what the sorceror wants! That way, we can locate it in no time!" Back there, "They're gonna be digging it out soon! What should we do Cunningham?"

"Simple. We wait. Then, we strike when the iron is hot." Randy assured igniting a fireball. All were a bit like waiting doesn't make sense but he's the leader so they did as told.

For some time, the process was kinda long and all were tired of it until, "Guys look!" All looked up and saw the robo-apes extracting something from the ground. "Somebody get McFist here at once!" a robo-ape ordered. One of them nodded and hurried off to get him.

Inside the office, "Take this and don't drop it!" Viceroy was giving a robo-ape some files and it turned, "OOF! KSH!", "I told you not t drop it you fool! These files are vital! Remember that!" Viceroy scolded as McFist was watching Shoob Tube when, "Sir!" the robo-ape bagred in saying, "We found what we've been extracting!"

And so when McFist and Viceroy went to check it out, "So this is it! The first fragment of the Dark Dragon Blade!" Viceroy exclaimed as 3 robo-apes quietly wheeled it up. It was handle of the katana somehow and from their hiding spot, "So this is one of the 6 fragments I see." said Heidi. "Yup, now we make our move. Crash, give us a shortcut and a surprise for McFist please." Crash nodded and dug underground with the others trailing behind him.

Back to the excavation site, "Well Viceroy, I say we put this fragment into a safe storage area and-BOOM!" From the ground, the Earth Dragon Guardian emerged followed by the others. "Oh not the...wait a minute, there are 6 of you and that means..."

"Hannibal. There are 6 ninjas here to steal the you know what!"

"Oh yeah. Now I remember Viceroy. Robo-apes and chainsaw werewolves. ATTACK! And somebody secure the fragment!" Soon enough, all the apes and werewolves stopped what they are doing and charged at the guardians. "I did a little augmentation to the robo-apes and chainsaw werewolves, ninjas." They rolled their eyes. "And you all will be perfect test subjects for their experimental weapons! It's show time babe!" The robo-apes activated triple laser cannons on their fists and the werewolves used double-bladed chainsaws and they used 2 instead of 1. "Not bad McFist but still." The guardians drew their katanas and engaged the enemy using their elemental abilities. The Fire and Ice Dragon Guardians fought together, the Wind and Lightning Dragon Guardians fought together and likewise, Erath and Water. Together and in pairs, they burned, washed, shocked, blew, crushed and froze many robo-apes and chainsaw werewolves despite their upgrade. For the robo-apes tried shooting them but they deflect their lasers back onto them and even the werewolves could not break the Erath Dragon Guardian into pieces.

While the fight's taking place, "Somebody get that fragment before the ninjas get their hands on it!" McFist shouted out in demand. One of the robo-apes got the message and sneaked past the ninjas heading to the site. When Randy sensed it, "Wait! McFist! Don't do this! You don't even know what you're doing to it's dark power!"

"What's he talking about Viceroy?" McFist asked him. That's when the robo-ape got hold of the fragment calling out: "Hey, I got it guys!" It spoke too soon because all a sudden, the fragment glowed dark blinking at the same time. All stopped fighting to see the robo-ape panicking as the fragment it's holding unleashed dark power! "What's going on Viceroy?"

"I don't know! Is it just me or..." Then, the robo-ape glowed and fired dark energy blasts at everybody. It became so berserk that the fragment unleashed more dark power and wings of a dragon emerged from it's back. "Sounds like the fragment took control of the robo-ape." the Ice Dragon Guardian guessed. "So it's true that the fragment can possess anything. Organic or digital." The Wind Dragon Guardian agreed. From a distance, "Why didn't the sorcerer tell us about this? How did the ninja even know about this?!" McFist hissed at Viceroy. "He never knew about this! Believe me or else, we'll be preys to that monster!"

"Then that would mean one thing."

"What?"

"RUN!" Upon this word, all the robo-apes and chainsaw werewolves all ran out of the scene with McFist and Viceroy leaving the Dragon Guardians to fight the corrupted and possessed robo-ape who's wreaking havoc around the site. "So how do we fight this kind of threat?" The Water Dragon Guardian asked as she fired her Hydro Cannon to supress it. "Now as you all know, the dark power in the fragment is dangerous so don't use your bare hands to touch it. Instead, we knock it off and the robo-ape should be reverted back to it's digital state. Do what you can. Once the fragment is off. Leave the rest to me." The guardians nodded and took action.

Continuing the battle, the corrupted robot fired a lot of dark blasts but, "Frozen Block!" A bock of ice was formed blocking the attacks and then it was pushed onto the robot encasing part of his body in ice. "Alright guardians. Attack the ice on it and decapitate him to bananas!" All stared at him. "That's the worst joke I have ever heard in my entire life in Norrisville!" The Lightning Dragon Guardian groaned in disgust.

As the robot tried to fight back, "NOW! Attack before he makes a move! Blazing Speed!" A trail of fire struck through it. "Aqua Waves!" Waves of water struck it down. "Quick Zap!" A single touch is shockingly painful. "Tornado Storm!" A large tornado spun towards the robot and gave it a violent ride damaging it. "Boulder Blast!" A large boulder was thrown onto it and finally, "Together guardians!" All their blades elementally unleashed their power as all 6 of them together wiped it out and at the same time, the fragment was out of it and it was reverted to it's normal digital state. "Oh...what...just...happened?" The robo-ape then short circuited and exploded. As for the guardians, "Mission accomplished! Now stand back!" All stood back as their leader took out a metal box and scooped the fragment up. "Now we make our delivery."

**Back at school...**

At the metal shop, "I have brought it Mr Smith." The guardians gathered before Smith as Randy opened the box revealing the fragment. It still has the dark power though. "Good. This is just the only beginning for you guardians. Soon, you will all be facing new threats and challenges that lies ahead of you, testing your fate and destiny."

"So how do we prepare ourselves to counter them?" Well the swordsmith sure has ideas because after a few blind attempts, he pushed something on the rocky wall of his sword area and it opened up. All followed him and it lead to a training hall. "Here, you can harness and improve your elemental powers as you grow stronger."

"That is so bruce! Who's in?" All raised their hands as they transform and began their training...

**So, they have the first fragment and when will the second one be out? Just wait for Chapter 9...**


	9. New Secrets

**Chapter 9: New secrets**

**Previously, the Dragon Guardians acquired the first fragment out of 6 to stop McFist and Viceroy from letting them fall into the wrong hands of the sorcerer. After a battle with a corrupted robo-ape who got tainted by the dark power, victory was secured...for now.**

* * *

**The next day...**

Randy and Howard are checking their lockers when a note dropped out of their lockers each and onto their feet in front of them. They picked it up and it read.

_Meet me at my metal shop after school at 4pm for you to know some new secrets. I will be waiting_.  
_Your regards.  
Smith_

Both stared at each other and smiled in excitement.

**After school and outside the metal shop...**

The duo are waiting outside for the others to arrive when they showed up. "What took you people so long?" Howard asked them. "Long story but we got the message only after school." Theresa answered. "But we got ours this morning." Randy replied. "So how did you get it?"

"I found it in my sports bag after my Twirling practice."

"I found it in my office."

"Found it in my locker after my Track and Field."

"And found it with my valuables after swimming practice." Each of them gave their comments and then, the door opened and the swordsmith let them in.

Once they're inside, "Okay Mr Smith. You have something to tell us? It's a new secret right?"

"Just follow me." They followed him to his blacksmith area and there, "Just yesterday, I found something very ancient."

"What does it rhyme with, 'accident?' All stared at Howard. "Oh c'mon you all don't get the joke or what?"

"None of them do but yes, I found it by accident. Gather all of you." All gathered as Smith took out a scroll and unscrolled it. "Now listen all of you as I tell you some new secrets of the Dragon Guardians." All were amazed as he began.

_"In ancient times during the chaos and destruction of the Sorcerer and his dark weapon. The guardians needed a greater power to counter his dark power. They sought a sagacious sage who has given them the key to use the greater power to defeat the sorcerer. He gave them 6 Dragon Pearls that contain unimaginable power given to them. Once they used it, they unlocked greater potential hidden in them and using it, they battled the enemy countless times defeating him and once, he's powerless, the leader used all 6 elements and finished him off for good."_

"That's it? So short?"

"Short and ancient ninja." Smith finished as he kept the scroll back. "So what's the hidden potential in those dragon pearls?" Heidi asked him. "You will find out in no time. Currently, they are hidden around Norrisville just like the artefacts but by will, they will be summoned when you need them soon enough."

"How is that possible?" Ariel wondered as all were in thoughts. "Once, they sense your potential, they will answer your call and aid you in battle in a special manner." answered Smith. "So what's the specialty in the dragon pearls?" asked Theresa. "You'll find out in no time. Now, move!" All knew what that meant so they left his metal shop.

Outside, "Gee Cunningham. Our roles will be more challenging as I thought."

"As the days go by, our roles will be like that true."

"And it beats me to wonder about the potential part? What will happen if we have that? Will I get to roast more robot with my power and at the same time roast some chicken form Clucky's?"

"You talk about food too much buddy." Just then, Smith reappeared again. "There's one more thing you need to know, get back in!" So they did. Once all are back in, "The Dragon Pearls inside all have a dragon spirit."

"Spirit?" the guardians exclaimed. "Yes. The spirits reside in the pearls. Once they sensed your potential, they will answer your call and enter into your dragon blades thus, the spirit will rest in your weapons and when you need the greater power, they will awaken and support you in battles."

"Does the sorcerer have a spirit too?" asked Crash. "Yes. It's extremely dangerous and chaotic. That is why the leader needs the power of all 6 elements to conquer and vanquish the great evil in this vile demon because the power in his dragon pearl is corrupt and tainted with way too much evil."

"You speak too much evil too which means you kept saying the word. 'evil' a lot." said Randy. Smith stared at him with one of his eyebrows raised. "Now if you excuse me, I got to close my workshop. Buzz off!" They quickly left the place. "Interesting. Spirits? Hmmm..." Randy was in deep thought as Howard interrupted him. "So let me guess Cunningham. Thinking of what the swordsmith said about spirits? Well, looks legendary to me."

"True. And this greater power really makes me wonder what will it be?"

"Wasn't I talking about that just now before the swordsmith interrupted?"

"No. You were talking about roasting." Heidi answered. All chuckled about it. "Well, our destiny awaits us. If what Smith said about the dragon pearls and the spirits inside are true. Then, I hope the time has come for us to see it like the old saying. "Seeing is believing." said Randy.

"And we will see the truth about the new secrets when we see it." finished Theresa and all agreed as they left the school to hang out together for fun.

**I apologize for not updating this story for a long time since I was too busy with some stuff like the other stories I'm currently focused on. Plus, this might be one fo the few chapters that might have to be short I guess but the next chapter will be long. Well, gotta go. Smokebomb!**


End file.
